Redención
by fearvap
Summary: Bella pierde su memoria, tras sufrir un accidente. ¿Qué sorpresa le esperará de aquí en adelante? ¿Qué pasará con su familia? ¿Qué será de su vida? ¿su muerte es la salvación o la vida eterna?...
1. Chapter 1

Negación

Dicen que al brillar un relámpago nacemos y brilla aún más cuando morimos.

Envejecer es el único medio de vivir mucho tiempo y nada va más deprisa que los años. Todo el mundo desea llegar a viejo, pero cuando ya están en esa etapa de su vida lo niegan.

A los viejos les brillan los ojos y a los jóvenes nos brilla la llama en nuestro interior. Pero cuando esa llama se apaga es el fin.

Llegué a Forks hace 4 meses. Dejé a mi madre para pasar unas vacaciones con mi padre, pero hace tan solo 2 meses y 3 días antes para ser exacta, me enteré que mi madre había tenido un accidente automovilístico donde su auto cayó a un rio y falleció ahogada. Desde entonces vivo con Charlie, mi padre y era algo que ni él ni yo esperábamos. Estos últimos meses se me ha hecho difícil contener mis emociones. Quisiera poder retroceder el tiempo cada vez que yo quisiera para poder estar con ella y sentir sus abrazos, su olor tan característico a melocotón y sus caricias, por lo menos una vez más, quisiera poder decir al resto de la gente "estoy bien" cuando me lo preguntan y sobre todo quisiera poder recuperar la vida que tenía antes.

Mi vida se me fue de las manos cuando la muerte se llevó a mi madre. Si el tiempo no me mataba, lo podía hacer cualquiera cosa y era algo que quería.

Charlie tocó a mi puerta y sin que le diera permiso, entró.

- Bella. – me observó. - Sé que es difícil… pero ¿Por qué no sales e intentas divertirte con Jacob? ¿Lo recuerdas cierto? – su tono fue sarcástico.

- Obvio que lo recuerdo, siempre que vengo a Forks salgo con él. Pero ahora no quiero… gracias.

- Sé que lo recuerdas, solo había sido una broma, pero… ¿segura? Él está aquí y…

Lo interrumpí. - ¿Charlie no me escuchaste? Dije que quiero estar sola. Por favor ¿Es tanto pedir?

Suspiró y me quedó mirando un poco enojado. - Por lo menos levántate… todo este tiempo llevas encerrada en este cuarto.

- ¡Charlie ya vete! Déjame en paz.

-Bella. Se lo que sientes. También fue mi esposa pero ahora te tengo a ti y no quiero perderte, no de esta forma. – su voz se suavizó sintiendo un poco de compasión.

- Charlie vete. – volví a repetir. No quería seguir escuchando. Solo quería estar sola.

- Bien me iré, pero irás al siquiatra como castigo. – Cerró la puerta y se fue.

Después de esa pequeña discusión, Charlie me obligó a ir donde un siquiatra. Le asustaba mi forma de actuar. Ya no era la niñita cariñosa, amable y simpática de antes. Estaba tan callada, agresiva y tan abrumada que ni con mi siquiatra pude abrir mis sentimientos.

Solo pensaba en René, mi tonta y alocada madre que se me fue de mi vida sin avisar. La muerte la tomó en sus manos y me la arrebató como si me hubieran arrancado el alma y todo pasó sin importarle mis sentimientos. Se me fue con la oscuridad y la luz de un anochecer, y sin un adiós… se me fue de aquí a la eternidad, ya no está y lo peor de todo… es que ya no volvería…

El día del funeral, trate de aguantarme lo más que pude para no derramar lágrimas y una vez terminada la ceremonia le dejé una rosa roja en su ataúd y le di un beso a mi mano y después toqué su ataúd con la misma. Todo el mundo que conocía a René me abrazaba con cara de "pobrecita" y me daba sus condolencias, algo que no quería pues no aceptaba lo que me había pasado. Jacob también estuvo en el funeral. Me abrazó y me susurró en el oído.

- Bella, todo mejorará, tienes que ser fuerte.

No supe que decir, más que decir lo que le decía al resto. – Gracias

- Ey ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

-Sí. No quiero seguir aquí. Me pone… mal.

Salimos del cementerio y nos fuimos.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-A mi casa. – respondí.

- Bueno, vamos. Bella de verdad lo lamento…

-Por favor no lo hagas… - interrumpí. - No quiero que me digas eso. Aun no logro asimilarlo.

- Está bien. Pero es lo que siento.

- Ok.

Seguimos caminando y el tiempo no nos acompañó del todo. Se puso a nevar como de costumbre. Las calles, árboles y casas se volvieron blancas al pasar los minutos. Una vez que llegamos a casa Charlie ya estaba ahí junto con el padre de Jacob. Antes de entrar Jacob se puso delante de mí.

-Bella… ¿Mañana te paso a buscar? Digo… para que te despejes un poco… - se mordió el labio inferior de nervios.

No tenía la más mínima gana de salir. Solo quería estar en mi cuarto encerrada sin que nadie me molestara, pero sus intenciones eran buenas. – Jacob te lo agradezco… pero no creo que sea buena idea… no ando con los mejores ánimos como para salir.

Me miró un poco desilusionado por mi respuesta pero lo entendió. Supo que quería mi espacio y que no quería ahogarme más de lo que ya estaba. – Está bien. Lo entiendo. – cuando ya entramos a la casa me despedí de él y subí a mi habitación.

Pasaron más días y no salía de mi cuarto, no hacía nada además de dormir y estar acostada en mi cama todo el día, mis sentimientos y mentalidad seguían iguales nada había cambiado, tenía miedo y la tristeza que sentía era como la boca de un muerto. Un día, en mi habitación me senté frente a mi espejo observando mi reflejo y al hacerlo no podía reconocerme, estaba más delgada e incluso hasta fea. Estuve sentada como dos horas aproximadamente y fue cuando lloré desconsoladamente. Puse mi rostro en una almohada para que Charlie no me escuchara llorar.

Oculté mi más hermoso recuerdo y lo guardé bajo llave en el fondo de mi corazón. No me quedó de otra que seguir soportando mi terrible pesadilla del día a día. Pasó más tiempo y poco a poco me fui encerrando en mi mundo, lleno de soledad, tristeza y amargura. No sabía nada de Jacob, a pesar de que prácticamente todos los días iba a visitarme con la esperanza de que saliera a respirar un poco de aire fresco con él y cada vez que Charlie intentaba hablarme, me hacia la dormida. Quería tratar de cambiar pero no podía, se me hacía muy difícil.

Lo único que quería era dejar de vivir mi infierno y acabar de algún modo con ello. Me invadió la pena cuando recordé a mi madre al ver una foto de ella. Lo pasábamos tan bien juntas, las locuras que hacíamos y los juegos; quería volver a estar con ella, la opresión que sentía en mi pecho y el dolor me asfixiaba, me mataba lentamente, no podía contenerlo, mis pensamientos se me fueron de las manos, no lo podía soportar, nada podía cambiar lo que sentía. Ya no podría estar con ella, esa ausencia dejó un hueco en mi corazón. Mi siquiatra me decía que al principio el dolor es intenso pero que desaparecería con el tiempo. Que esa herida tardaría un tiempo en curarse y que iría doliendo un poco menos cada día y que al cabo de un tiempo, podría seguir con mi vida, sin dejar de querer o recordar a mi madre.

Yo no sentía lo que él me decía, solo sentía que mi dolor crecía un poco más todos los días. Recordar a una persona fallecida y que queremos, en este caso mi madre era una forma de mantenerla viva en mis recuerdos.

Charlie no estaba en la casa, estaba trabajando como de costumbre asique me fui a mi auto y manejé sin rumbo alguno. Antes de salir le dejé una nota a Charlie que expresaba "No me esperes más. Perdóname Charlie, pero no lo soporto. Eres un buen padre. Sigue con tu vida. Bella".

Las horas pasaron y yo seguía manejando y fue cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo, el sol medio opacado por las nubes comenzó a ocultarse frente al mar, no sabía dónde ir y de repente vi un enorme acantilado. Sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia allá. Al llegar me bajé del auto y avancé hacia la orilla. Observé como las olas se agitaban y golpeaban las rocas con mucha fuerza. No lo pensé ni medio segundo… ya lo tenía decidido.

Me alejé de la orilla y caminé unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Me quedé un par de minutos contemplando la hermosa vista y mientras lo hacia mi vista comenzó a nublarse por las lágrimas.

- Perdónenme… Charlie… te amo, pero no puedo más. – No me sentía parte de este mundo. No pude encontrar mi identidad sin mi madre. No pude aceptar su muerte y lo peor es que me negaba hacerlo.

Con mi blusa me limpié las lágrimas que recorrían mi cara, me puse en posición y comencé a correr sin parar, podía sentir la brisa del suave viento golpeando por última vez mi rostro. Sentí la adrenalina al caer al mar. Es difícil imaginarlo, pero me sentí libre.

Una vez en el mar sentí cómo cientos de cuchillos apuñalaban cada milímetro de mi cuerpo. No pensé que quedaría viva al lanzarme desde esa altura. No podía pensar, no podía gritar, no podía respirar. El golpe que obtuve al caer al frío mar fue tan duro que prácticamente no podía moverme, comencé a sentir un dolor muy agudo, casi insoportable en mi brazo izquierdo. Las olas me comenzaron a derribar, me golpeaban una tras otra. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de mí, y fue cuando una de las olas hizo de lo suyo y me azotó con una fuerza inexplicable hacia una de las rocas, el golpe que recibí fue tan fuerte en mi cabeza que antes de quedar inconsciente, vi mucha sangre y prácticamente estaba en todo mí alrededor. Era mi fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ángel/la vida comienza otra vez **

**Edward Pov….**

Carlisle, Esme, Alice y yo estábamos cazando animales cerca del acantilado y vimos un auto estacionarse cerca de ahí pero no tomamos importancia… hasta cuando sentimos el olor a sangre. Fuimos a ver y sea quien haya sido no estaba. Me lancé al mar y sujeté a la persona que se había caído por accidente. Luché para mantener a la persona a flote para que respirara y me dirigí a la orilla donde me esperaban los demás. Casi llegando a la orilla de la playa sentí que el corazón de la niña no latía. Salí del mar lo más rápido posible y la dejé en la arena con cuidado.

-¡Carlisle! ¡Ayúdame! ¡No respira!

- Está sangrando demasiado. Edward aléjate. Necesito examinarla.

Carlisle comenzó a verificar si tenía pulso, al darse cuenta de que no era así utilizó respiración cardiopulmonar para salvarle la vida a dicha joven.

Alice: No podrás Carlisle, lo he visto.

Esme: ¡Mi amor! ¡Transfórmala!, aún puede que quede tiempo.

Alice: No se puede… ya es tarde.

Edward: Alice… por favor…cállate.

Carlisle aún estaba arrodillado insistiendo en salvarle la vida. No pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando logró salvarla. Ella comenzó a respirar otra vez y botó el agua que contenían sus pulmones. Pero estaba débil, maltratada, herida y aún seguía inconsciente.

Carlisle: Está sangrando mucho y tiene una torcedura en su brazo izquierdo, hay que llevarla a la casa lo antes posible. Edward, Alice, Esme por favor ayúdenme.

Observé a la mujer y al ver que estaba "bien" o que por lo menos respiraba, quedé paralizado por su belleza humana. Era tan frágil y delicada. Sus facciones eran hermosas y su cabello era castaño oscuro, fino-ondulado y largo. Y su olor oh su olor era tan característico. Cuando la vi quedé sin palabras, casi tonto. Me imaginé como sería poseerla, como sería tenerla en mis manos, en mi cuerpo, en mis labios y de repente volví en sí y sentí la voz de Alice

Alice: ¡Ey! ¡Edward! ¡Despierta! ¡Deja ya de fantasear! Ayúdame.- comenzó a reír- Después sigues contemplándola – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Le fruncí el ceño a Alice y sin decir nada tomé a la muchacha en mis brazos tratando de no hacerle daño. Por otra parte Alice le sujetaba el brazo izquierdo, Carlisle trataba de detener la hemorragia en su cabeza y Esme se subió al auto para manejar.

Carlisle: Esme maneja lo más rápido posible.

La subieron al auto de Carlisle y la dejaron estirada en el asiento trasero, con mucho cuidado Alice le tomó su cabeza y le presionó la herida, Carlisle estaba en el asiento copiloto y yo estaba en los pies de ella. Esme encendió el motor del auto y manejó lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a auxiliar a la mujer hermosa.

Al llegar a la casa, Carlisle la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a una pieza, la dejó sobre una cama y comenzó a hacerle las curaciones que necesitaba, le puso 12 puntos en la parte posterior de su cabeza y le enyesó su brazo malherido.

No quise sentirme incompetente por no poder ayudar a la niña que llamó mi atención, sobre todo por su olor, asique fui a buscar una fuente con agua tibia y un paño limpio. Amablemente comencé a limpiarle la cara ensangrentada y mientras lo hacia la observaba cariñosamente. - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?, algo tan bello como tú no pudo lanzarse desde esa altura. ¿Qué te habrán hecho? si eres tan hermosa. – Seguía contemplándola – Mira como dejaste tu preciosa carita… lleno de pequeños cortes – pensaba.

Ella aún seguía inconsciente. Toda la familia estaba reunida, todos menos Emmett. Todos estaban alrededor de ella, esperando que despertara. Todos estaban mirando a la joven de una forma preocupante. No mostraba signos de estar consiente. Yo estaba sentado a su lado observándola y acariciándole su cabello. Rosalie estaba parada en los pies de ella haciéndole cariño. Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados en uno de los sillones y por otra parte estaba Alice junto a Jasper observándola desde lejos. Emmett había ido de viaje y para cuando llegó a la casa se dio cuenta del ambiente tenso que existía. Fue a la habitación donde nos encontrábamos y de pronto observó a la muchacha malherida que estaba durmiendo en la cama.

Emmett: ¿Y quién es ella?

Rosalie: No sabemos. Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Edward olfatearon el olor a sangre cerca del acantilado.

Emmett: ¿Y quién la rescató? Apuesto que fuiste tú Edward, porque de todos nosotros eres el más veloz. – dijo sonriendo.

Edward: Si, yo la rescaté, pero Carlisle le dio los primeros auxilios.

Emmett: Era de suponerse. Ey ¿La habías visto antes Edward?

Edward: Creo que no.

Emmett: ¿Y porque la acaricias tanto? – Comenzó a reír – Bueno es de admitir que no es nada fea. – al fin te gusta alguien casanova. – rió de nuevo.

Me sonrojé un poco pero traté de no hacerle caso, él tenía esa manía de molestar al resto. Rosalie miró a Emmett fijamente y de manera desafiante y enojada.

Emmett: Mi amor tú sabes que eres única para mí. No te enojes. Aparte ella está media flaca y no hay por dónde agarrarla – sonrió - en cambio tú estás perfecta para mí.

Rosalie: Idiota.

Emmett: Me encantas cuando te pones así. – dijo sonriendo. Se acercó a ella y le dijo un beso en su frente.

De repente Alice sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita de emoción, todos la miramos a la vez.

Alice: Falta poco para que despierte. Iré a buscarle ropa para que se cambie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un nuevo día**

A los 5 minutos después de la visión de Alice, la joven abrió por fin sus ojos y se dio cuenta que no conocía a ninguna de las personas que estaban ahí.

Cuando desperté me percate que no sabía dónde estaba. Tenía puesto un yeso en mi brazo izquierdo y sentía un dolor punzante en mi cabeza. Cuando me toqué, sentí la áspera venda. Estaba en una habitación con mucha luz y sobre una cama parecida a los de un hospital. Era de día y no podía recordar nada. No sabía por qué estaba ahí y lo que me había pasado. Todo era tan confuso. De pronto miré asustada a todos los que estaban en la habitación

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? – mi voz fue algo temblorosa cuando mencioné esas tres preguntas.

Carlisle: Tranquila estas en mi casa y estas a salvo. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, soy médico. Ella es mi esposa Esme y ellos son mis hijos. Después tendrás tiempo de conocerlos.

Alice: Ten. Te traje ropa para que te cambies. –Sonrió- porque no querrás enfermarte ¿cierto? Ah por cierto mi nombre es Alice, él es Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y el que está al lado tuyo es Edward.

- Hola. – Bajé mi mirada – Gracias, han sido muy generosos. – No sabía porque eran tan amables, pero aun así le devolví la sonrisa.

Edward: ¿Cómo te llamas? Me eres familiar. ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

No me había percatado que al lado mío había un hombre de mas o menos mí edad. Me dejó un poco pasmada lo atractivo que era. Su tez blanca, ojos celestes, brillantes y redondos y su voz me llamó severamente la atención. El tono de su voz era tan varonil y tan suave a la vez, que no podía explicarlo. Lo quedé mirando fijamente y de pronto me acorde que me había hecho una pregunta. – No. Solo recuerdo algo con Be… - pensé un poco y recordé – Bella si es que no me equivoco. Es lo único que recuerdo.

Carlisle: Es posible que no recuerdes. – Se acercó a mí y me alumbró los ojos con una linterna e hizo que siguiera su dedo con mis ojos – Te pegaste muy fuerte en la cabeza. Es razonable que hayas perdido tu memoria.

Esme: Ya chicos – dijo media animada - Salgan todos, dejen que Bella se cambie de ropa y se ponga la ropa que le trajo Alice. – miró a todos y después a mí.

Todos salieron menos Esme que se quedó para ayudarme a cambiar de prenda.

-Tuviste mucha suerte Bella. – Se acercó a mí y me tomó la mano. - Casi mueres. ¿De verdad no puedes recordar nada? – Su voz era un tanto preocupada.

-Si es verdad. No recuerdo nada. – Sonreí - Si pudiera recordar aunque sea mi apellido no estaría molestándolos. Gracias por rescatarme.

Volvió a sonreír y dio un suspiro – ¿Pero de que hablas cariño?, no eres ninguna molestia para nosotros y además no me des las gracias a mí, dáselas a Edward, él se lanzó a ayudarte cuando vio que alguien se ahogaba.

Su voz fue dulce cuando me lo dijo. Me sonrojé cuando me indicó que Edward me había rescatado. De repente me sonó el estómago. Me dio tanta vergüenza. Fue como si hubiera tenido un león enjaulado en mi estómago. Sentí como me ruboricé y vi como Esme le dio ataque de risa.

-¡Vaya Bella! ¡Sí que tienes hambre! No te preocupes ya te daremos de comer, desde ayer que no comes nada, además, enfermo que come no muere ¿verdad? ¿Puedes caminar?

- Si creo que sí puedo – entonces me levante y sentí como mis piernas me temblaban un poco.

Salimos de la habitación. Y sentí la dulce música que salía de un piano. Me pregunté quien estaba tocando. Todo era tan tranquilo y la casa era tan hermosa y lumínica. Recorriendo el pasillo sentí el exquisito aroma de una lasaña. Se me hizo agua la boca y de nuevo mi estómago me hizo pasar vergüenza. Sentí a alguien gritar con toda emoción. Era Alice.

- ¡Vaya Bella! sí que te queda bien la ropa que elegí para ti. Ah y no te preocupes ya falta poco para que comas, tú estómago sí que ruge. – comenzó a reír.

- Ven, sígueme leona. - me tomó del brazo y me dirigió a la cocina.

Carlisle llevaba puesto un delantal, estaba manchando con salsa de tomate, por lo que supuse que el cocinó. A pesar que me sentía mal por las molestias que estaba causando, me sentía tan a gusto en esta casa y lo mejor que me podía pasar fue cuando me entregaron mi porción de lasaña perfectamente cocida y cortada. Estaba tan hambrienta. Cuando terminé de comer mi ración me sentía tan bien, tan fuerte.

-Estaba muy rico Sr. Cullen. Disfrute de cada bocado.

-Gracias. – Sonrió – Bella, puedes llamarme Carlisle no tengo problemas con que me tutees. Y me alegro que te haya gustado. No sabía si estaba bien sazonado.

-Si estaba exquisito. Apropósito… ¿Quién tocaba esa música tan linda en el piano?

-Era Edward. Él toca muy bien.

De repente sentí pasos, alguien se acercaba.

- ¡Ey! – Miró a Carlisle y a mí - ¿Están hablando de mí? – sonrió

-Sí. Bella me preguntó quién estaba tocando el piano y le dije que eras tú. Dijo que tocabas muy bien.

Me sonrojé un poco por lo que le dijo Carlisle a Edward. Pero era la verdad. Tocaba muy bien el piano.

-Bella, esta noche te tienes que quedar aquí hasta cuando recuperes tu memoria. Por mientras podrías dormir en la cama de Edward.

- ¿Qué? – Miré extrañada - No, no quiero molestar. Tengo que irme.

- ¿Y a donde irás si no recuerdas nada?

Tenía razón, no sabía a donde ir. No podía recordar nada, pero tampoco quería fastidiar más de la cuenta- Ya me las ingeniaré. Pero no quiero molestar más de lo que he molestado.

Entonces Edward me interrumpió - No eres ninguna molestia, Bella. – estaba serio cuando me lo dijo. Como si le hubiera molestado mi comentario. Entonces me miró y me sonrió. - Puedes dormir en mi cama yo no tengo objeción alguna.

-Está todo listo entonces. – Suspiró Carlisle - Edward por qué no la llevas a tu habitación para que Bella descanse.

- Ven Bella. Sígueme.

Me levante de la mesa y les di las gracias. Seguí a Edward hasta su habitación mientras él me enseñaba la casa. Al llegar a su habitación entré y él se quedó observándome desde la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… mmm… ¿te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta mañana?

Me sonrojé - Claro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Culpa**

Los rayos de luz de esa mañana me despertaron, dormí tan bien que podía sentirme más fuerte…bueno si es que no fuera por mi brazo que aún me dolía un poco. Cuando me levanté, no sabía qué hora era, pero cuando salí de la habitación escuché que estaban todos despiertos. Me dio un poco de vergüenza sentir que todos estaban en pie y que yo era la única que aún no se despertaba, encima era alguien ajeno a ellos.

Bajé a la cocina donde estaban todos.

Emmett: ¡Ey! Buenos días dormilona.

Esme: ¿Cariño como dormiste? Te escuche quejarte un par de veces en la noche. ¿Te duele mucho el brazo?

Bella: No. No me duele nada – mentí - Mi brazo está perfecto, inclusive dormí bien.

Carlie: No tienes para que mentir, Bella. – Sacó unas pastillas y se acercó a mí. - Toma, es un antiinflamatorio. Una torcedura como la tuya sí que duele. Siempre lo veo con mis pacientes. No tienes que guardarte el dolor.

Gracias, pero no creo que sea necesario. De verdad estoy bien. – No quería seguir molestando. Me sentía tan incómoda.

Edward: Tómate la pastilla Bella. Te sentirás mucho mejor.

Emmett: Si tómatelas, porque anoche tenías un concierto de quejaderas que todos podíamos oír. – dijo riendo.

Qué vergüenza y yo que pensé haber dormido tan bien. Agarré la pastilla y me la tomé para que Emmett no me siguiera molestando.

Perdón. ¿A todo esto que hora es?

Alice: Son las 9 AM. – dijo un tanto emocionada, Alice era tan linda, no me podía comparar con ella. Su sonrisa perfecta y brillante era una de sus características físicas más notables. - Bella a todo esto te dejé otra prenda de ropa en el baño para que te cambies.

Gracias Alice. – La miré y le sonreí - Iré a asearme. – Salí de la cocina y me fui al baño para bañarme.

Una vez salida de la ducha, me puse la ropa y accesorios que Alice me dejó. No me sentía muy cómoda. Pero no me quedaba mal. Me perfumé, me peiné y cuando estaba terminando de arreglarme alguien tocó la puerta y dejé que pasara. Era Edward. Me miró fijamente de pies a cabeza y se quedó como tonto en la puerta mirándome, no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando reaccionó y me dijo que me había traído el desayuno. La bandeja estaba perfectamente ordenada. Había una taza de Té, pan con mantequilla y huevos revueltos puestos sobre un fino plato de porcelana blanco con flores dibujadas y como arreglo personal, un pequeño florero con forma de tubo con una rosa roja. Eso le daba el toque perfecto. Una vez terminado de comer me expuso que lo acompañara a dar una vuelta.

-¿Adónde vamos? - Pregunte media confundida

- A pasear.

Caminamos hacia el bosque y llegamos a una parte donde se veía un lago, caminó unos pasos delante de mí y se dio vuelta mirándome fijamente. Su expresión no era del todo bien. Sentía que algo pasaba. Algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?

Tomó una pausa y después agregó – Bella que pasaría si recobras tu memoria y recuerdas quien eres y donde vives.

- Supongo que me iría para no seguir molestando a tu familia.

-Pero te han dicho que no eres molestia alguna.

-Lo sé, me han tratado de maravilla, como si fuera una más de la familia. Pero si recordara a mi padre o a mi madre estaría con ellos en estos momentos, porque deben estar muy preocupados.

-Sí, es entendible. – Frunció el ceño – Bella, desde que te encontramos con mi familia en el acantilado he tratado de saber de dónde vienes por lo que he estado en el pueblo investigando sobre ti y tú familia. Tú apellido es Swan. Eres la hija del jefe de policía del pueblo, Charlie Swan. Llevabas unos 4 o 7 días desaparecida y a tu padre solo le dejaste esta nota – se acercó a mí y me la entregó decía "No me esperes más. Perdóname Charlie, pero no lo soporto. Eres un buen padre. Sigue con tu vida. Bella". Cuando tu padre vio la nota, salió a buscarte por todas partes desesperado, junto con otros policías y amigos de él. Prácticamente todo el pueblo te estuvo buscando y empezaron a dejar tus datos en otros pueblos. Cuando vieron tu auto cerca del acantilado, le dijeron a tu padre. Supuso lo peor, porque vio tus pisadas en la tierra que terminaban en la orilla del acantilado. Estuvo todos esos días buscándote desesperado en el mar. – me miró con cara de tristeza definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

- ¡Qué! No puede ser. Tengo que ir a buscarlo y decirle que estoy bien… que… - me interrumpió - me quedó mirando con cara de tristeza definitivamente algo no estaba bien y sabía que había algo más… lo podía ver en sus ojos.

- Bella… tu padre ha muerto… al pensar que estabas muerta no lo pudo soportar. Eras lo único en su vida. Lamento darte esta noticia.

Caminé como unos seis pasos aproximadamente hacia atrás, como si algo me hubiera empujado, sentía mis piernas pesadas, no lo podía creer, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y cada vez era más rápido de lo normal, no podía escuchar nada, absolutamente nada. Solo miraba el suelo, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Me invadió la pena, sentía un nudo en mi garganta, quería gritar, llorar, golpear algo, pero no podía, solo miré a la nada, todo se me puso en blanco, había entrado en shock, toda mi piel se erizó como gallina, sentía que ardía en furia, en tristeza y culpa.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¡Maté a mi propio padre!… - Entonces sentí los brazos de Edward que me rodearon fuertemente para no dejarme caer. - Comencé a llorar. No pude contenerme. No podía creer que por mi culpa mi padre estaba muerto. Ahora estaba sola. No tenía a nadie. Sentía que me ahogaba con cada respiración que daba. Cada inhalación era como agua en mis pulmones. Mis respiraciones eran cortas, pero solo inhalaba, no podía exhalar el aire inspirado, sentía que me iba a desmayar. Con razón Carlisle me dijo que me quedara con ellos hasta cuando pudiera recuperar mi memoria. Me lo dijo de esa forma para que yo no sospechara nada y lo que quiso decir realmente era que me quedaría con ellos porque no tenía a donde ir. Quizás por eso eran todos muy amables conmigo. ¿Dios mío pero que hice? ¿Por qué yo?

- Bella… como lo siento. – su voz fue tierna y con sentimientos. Creo que pudo sentir mi sufrimiento.

- ¿Todos saben esto? – dije sollozando y casi sin aliento.

- Carlisle, Esme y yo. Nadie más. No sabíamos cómo decirte esta noticia. Por favor no te vayas. Déjame ayudarte.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Retrocediendo el tiempo? – dije furiosa, no quería decirlo de esa forma pero no podía dominar mis sentimientos. - Lo siento pero no puedo… tengo que irme. - Me limpie las lágrimas con mis manos, me zafé de los brazos de Edward y me puse de pies. Comencé a caminar hacia la nada. No dije ninguna palabra. Edward me siguió sin decir ni pío. No sabía adónde ir. No quería llegar a vivir a la casa de mi padre ya fallecido. No quería asistir a su entierro y que todo el mundo viera que yo estaba viva. Me echarían la culpa. No quería pensar en eso.

Llegué al único lugar donde sabía llegar y que recordaba, la casa de los Cullen. Subí a la habitación de Edward y me tiré en la cama sin dejar de llorar. Nadie fue a verme, supongo que era porque pensaron que quería estar sola y en efecto así era. No quería que nadie me molestara, menos ahora. Cuando me tranquilicé empecé a analizar la situación. Perdí mi memoria, no recordaba porque había hecho tal estupidez que terminó con la vida de mi padre, quizás fue porque me había peleado con él y tomé una decisión absurda que terminó por matarlo. ¿Pero quién era él?, no podía recordar nada, ni su cara, ni su voz. Mi mente era un caos total. Ya no sé qué hacer. Estaba llorando por alguien que no recuerdo.

No salí en todo el día de la habitación, no quería nada. De tanto que lloré y pensé me quedé dormida y desperté al día siguiente. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta, era Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Insólito**

Edward entró, dejó una bandeja con comida preparada por él sobre el velador. Al verme en posición fetal aún sobre la cama, se sentó al lado mío y comenzó a hacerme cariño. Debo admitir que me sentí un poco mejor cuando alguien entró y ese alguien era él.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Su voz era tan dulce como siempre.

Asentí con la cabeza. No quería mirarlo, no después de cómo me porté ayer, pero aun así él estuvo a mi lado y no se separó de mí.

-perdón por lo de ayer. Perdón por haber sido tan agresiva y responderte de ese modo, cuando solo querías ayudarme.

-Está bien, no importa, es comprensible que hayas reaccionado de esa forma.

Se levantó de la cama he hizo que me sentara, porque me había traído mi almuerzo. Cuando terminé de comer, él se llevó la bandeja a la cocina y yo volví a ponerme en la posición en la que estaba. Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido el día que desaparecí. ¿Por qué mi padre no esperó un par de días más o simplemente siguió su vida sin mí, como le había puesto en la nota? Estaba tan concentrada tratando de encontrar alguna explicación, que no me percate que Edward había vuelto.

Se puso en la misma posición que la mía e hizo que descansara mi cabeza en su brazo, mientras que con el otro me abrazó. Comenzó a acariciar mi rostro con sus dedos, a jugar con mi cabello, después bajó por mi hombro, mi brazo y por último entrelazó sus dedos en los míos. Solo se quedó ahí, en esa posición junto a mí. Al parecer disfrutaba tanto como yo y al final me quedé dormida literalmente en sus brazos.

Al percatarse que estaba durmiendo, me miraba y me hacía cariño en mi cabello. - Tú eres fuerte Bella. Lo sé. Tú eres diferente a todas y esa diferencia es la que me encanta de ti. Saldrás de esta, te lo prometo. Me encargaré de hacerte feliz. – después de un rato Edward se quedó dormido a mi lado tomado de mí mano.

Cuando desperté, había tenido un sueño. Estaba en una casa blanca y había un hombre delgado, alto, de pelo negro y bigotes, me llamaba por mi nombre y me apuntaba hacia la mesa un comedor, donde me mostraba un libro que contenía una carta. Después mi sueño cambiaba, y solo veía imágenes, un auto, un acantilado, el sol, un espejo, la nota que le dejé a mi padre antes de desaparecer y un arma de fuego. Al despertar no sabía porque había tenido ese sueño tan extraño. ¿Significaría algo o solo era un sueño y nada más? Pero si era un simple sueño porque había quedado con una sensación tan extraña.

Edward seguía durmiendo a mi lado. Me di vuelta para verlo dormir. Simplemente era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Era como un arcángel, su hermosura superaba todas las barreras posibles de la tierra y eso no podía ser normal. Se veía tan apacible con sus facciones simplemente perfectas, su nariz respingada y sus labios carnosos. Todo ese conjunto me hacían fantasear en darle un beso. No podía dejar de contemplarlo.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Edward despertó y abrió esos ojos hermosos que tenía. Me dio una sonrisa y me besó la frente.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – No dejaba de sonreír - ¡Vaya! ya atardeció – su expresión era de asombro.

- Dormí bien…

- ¿Pero…? – me dijo curioso.

- Nada… solo tuve un sueño. Nada que importe. – le sonreí.

- ¿quieres hablar de ello?

-no.

-Bueno. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco mejor – Respondí. A pesar de lo que pasó, me sentía mejor que ayer. Creo que con todo lo que lloré, me sirvió para descargar toda la pena que sentía en mi interior.

- Que bueno. Bella iré donde están todos… ¿vienes? Te podrías sentir mejor.

- No, no quiero. Aún no. No quiero que me vean así. – No tenía ganas de que me vieran, menos si aún tenía los ojos inflamados por tanto llorar - Parezco un sapo con mis ojos hinchados.

Edward se echó a reír – Está bien – Se levantó de la cama, se estiró y salió del dormitorio.

Después de un rato salí a dar una vuelta a seguir pensando, mis ojos ya no estaban tan hinchados como antes, ahora estaban un poco más normales. Estuve rondando cerca de la casa, no me quise alejar, porque no quería perderme en el bosque y ocasionar más problemas.

Cuando ya oscureció, me fui a la casa y cuando llegue, todo era… extraño. Todos estaban con los ojos hundidos, flacos y con la piel pálida incluyendo a Edward.

Esme me habló, me dijo que subiera a mi habitación y que durmiera porque ya era tarde. Sin cuestionarle nada la obedecí y subí un poco extrañada por el aspecto de cada uno de ellos, de hecho hasta un poco de miedo me dio, pero pensé que era normal.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco más temprano porque comencé a sentir un dolor punzante en mi brazo. Me percaté que Alice había entrado cuando yo dormía y me dejó otra prenda de vestir para que me cambiara. Cuando ya estaba presentable, salí del dormitorio y me encontré con Carlisle, ya no tenía el aspecto que tenía anoche, se veía bien. Me dio mi antiinflamatorio y me vio el corte que tenía en mi cabeza.

- Tu corte mejoró mucho. Más tarde te sacaré los puntos. Y sobre lo de anoche, no te preocupes nos sentíamos algo enfermos, pero ya todo está bien. – su voz era serena.

Eso me dejó más tranquila, pero fue tan extraño, como era posible que se hayan enfermado y que de la noche a la mañana estén perfectamente bien con las mejillas rosadas, ojos brillantes, etc. Bueno quizás todo es producto de mi imaginación. Quizás donde estuve encerrada 2 días sin salir del dormitorio, me perdí de lo que pasaba afuera de la habitación. Esa misma tarde Carlisle me dirigió a su estudio y me sacó los puntos de mi cabeza. Ya estaba sana.

Edward fue a su pieza donde me estaba quedando yo, tocó la puerta y me saludó, no lo había visto en todo el día. Quería hablar conmigo.

-¿Te sientes bien Bella? Estaba preocupado por ti.

-Sí, me siento bien. De hecho, no sé si es normal después de la noticia que me diste, pero estoy tranquila.

-Me alegro. – Su voz fue de satisfacción – Ah y sobre lo de anoche…

- No te preocupes, Carlisle me lo explicó todo.

-Ah eso está bien. Oye ven te traje un regalo.

Cuando me entregó la caja supuse que era delicado y cuando lo abrí me quede boca abierta. Era un colgante con un dije ovalado con cristales. No lo podía creer. Era tan hermoso.

-Perteneció a mi tátara-abuela, a ella le dio suerte. Ojalas que en ti ocurra lo mismo – sonrió

-Edward es hermoso, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gustó? – dijo extrañado

-No es eso. Es perfecto.

-Por favor acéptalo.

-Pero es demasiado.

-Por favor. – me tomó de la mano y me hizo girar, me puso el collar y me lo abrochó. Una vez puesto, me hizo dar vuelta de nuevo y me quedó mirando mientras sonreía. - Se te ve hermoso.

Me sonrojé un poco por lo que me dijo. Pero aún no entendía porque me lo había regalado. ¿Cual habrá sido la ocasión? - Gracias. Es muy divino.


	6. Chapter 6

**Expiación**

Pasaron más días, ya no tenía el yeso en mí brazo y todo era extraño, pero quizás todo era fruto de mi imaginación. Me transforme en una buena amiga de Alice. Ella era alegre, divertida, media loquita.

El día que supo que ya no tendría mi yeso, me convenció para ir a las mejores tiendas de ropa en la "ciudad verde". Portland. A seis horas de Forks aproximadamente.

-Vamos a portland por un par de días Bella. Nos vamos a divertir mucho. Aparte necesitas ropa.

-Suena divertido. Pero… Alice no tengo dinero.

-No te preocupes por eso. Vamos

Nos subimos al auto de Alice y cuando llegamos a la ciudad, nos alojamos en un hotel 5 estrellas, llamado The Nines. Era hermoso y lo mejor era que dentro del hotel había un restaurante, un bar y servicio de habitación las 24 horas. Nos alojamos en la habitación 240. Al entrar, quedé maravillada por la decoración, la habitación realmente era espectacular. El dormitorio era enorme, las sabanas de las camas eran de hilo, sofá de terciopelo, hábilmente ubicado junto a las amplias cortinas blancas de la gran ventana, los cojines de seda de la cama con la parte superior acolchada, cuyo suelo está totalmente cubierto por alfombras en profundo color chocolate con franjas azules. Los baños de la habitación eran un ejemplo de elegancia sofisticada. El piso era de mármol y la ducha poseía un efecto de lluvia tropical. Los colores en general eran armoniosos. Café, crema, celeste esmeralda.

A la mañana siguiente Alice me despertó brincando sobre mi cama. – ¡Buenos días! Arréglate rápido Bella. ¡Vamos a comprar! – Nunca la había visto tan emocionada. Creo que la ropa era su pasión. Vi el reloj y eran las 9 AM. Estaba cansada, tenía sueño y hambre. No pedí nada del menú, porque toda la comida era asiática. Asique preferí esperar un par de horas para comer algo fuera del hotel.

Cuando termine de ducharme y vestirme Alice emocionadamente me dijo que iríamos a comprar a Pioneer Place. Asique prácticamente me agarró de mi brazo y me arrastro.

Ya eran las 22.00 PM cuando al fin a Alice se le ocurrió devolverse al hotel. Prácticamente me compró más de 70 prendas y como Forks es helado me compró 10 tipos de chaquetas, abrigos y parkas. A la mañana siguiente fue exactamente lo mismo, pero la diferencia fue que ahora fueron zapatillas, botas y un par de chalas de todos los estilos. Con taco aguja, sin tacos, tipo romanos, tipo botas, en fin una gran variedad. No podría decir cuántos zapatos me compró, porque había perdido la cuenta y a eso sumarle el maquillaje y los diferentes accesorios para combinar la ropa que ella me había comprado. Collares, pulseras, aros, cinturones, pañuelos, gafas, máscaras de pestaña, delineador, cremas, perfumes, etc. No podía creer la cantidad de dinero que ella había derrochado en mí. No tenía idea de cómo iba a pagárselo.

Ya habíamos estado 3 días en Portland y solo yendo de compras. Ya echaba de menos a Edward. Echaba de menos sus caricias, su mirada, su voz. Y me pregunté si el estaría pensando en mi o si por lo menos me extrañaba como yo a él.

Al 4to día, Alice me dijo que me arreglara. Que volveríamos a la casa. Esa noticia fue como música para mis oídos. Al fin podría ver a Edward. Estaba tan emocionada. Asique me arreglé, me puse una de las prendas que Alice me compró, me delineé los ojos y me eche un poco de brillo en los labios, pero solo un poco, era casi imperceptible. Quería que Edward me viera linda. Asique cuando llegó la hora de irse, fui casi saltando y dando vueltas como Alice lo hacía siempre. Cargamos las cosas en su auto y nos dirigimos rumbo a casa.

Al llegar por fin, me sentía tan emocionada que incluso podía dar saltos de felicidad. Esme nos dio la bienvenida.

- ¡Al fin llegaron! La casa se sentía vacía sin Uds. Dos. ¿Cómo la pasaron?

-Bien. Alice no dejaba de comprarme ropa…

-Me lo imaginé. Alice tiene una adicción por la ropa y sobre todo por la moda. No le interesa gastar dinero, solo le interesa comprar. –dijo riéndose. - ¿les ayudo con las compras?

-¡Por favor! – Gritó Alice.

Esme y yo ayudamos a Alice a sacar las compras del auto y se nos unió Carlisle y Rosalie. Dejaron las compras en un closet que desocuparon para mí. Es como si hubieran adivinado que Alice me compraría prácticamente toda una tienda, porque el closet era gigante.

Sentí la voz de Emmett – ¿Y que son todas esas bolsas? Alice… ¿otra vez comprando? Nos dejarás en bancarrota – Dijo riéndose.

Alice: No te metas Emmett. Además sabes que no será así. - El tono de voz de Alice fue un tanto molesta. – No te metas con mi dinero. – Le sonrió

Esme: Emmett déjala. – Dijo riendo – No querrás provocar a Alice ¿verdad?

Emmett: No supongo que no. – rió

Después de entrar todas las cosas, Alice me ayudó a ordenar poniéndolas en su lugar. Era demasiado y me sentía un poco mal por Alice, por todo el dinero que gastó en mí. Pero no le dio ni cosquillas haber gastado toda esa suma de dinero. Como si no le interesara ese asunto.

Al pasar las horas sentí la música del piano, supuse que era Edward y fui donde él. Entré en silencio para no desconcentrarlo. Pero no me funcionó, cuando abrí la puerta, hizo un pequeño chirrido, él me miró y sonrió pero siguió tocando en su piano negro de cola. La canción me parecía conocida, deseaba preguntarle pero no quería distraerlo más, asique me estiré en el sillón y cerré mis ojos escuchando la canción. Todo era tan tranquilo. Era como si el tiempo no existiera. Todos hacían lo que querían y llegaban cuando quería. Cuando terminó de tocar, me quedó mirando y me sonrió.

- ¿La canción se llama Wonderland's?

- Asique conoces las composiciones de Michael Nyman. Sorprendente.

- No estaba segura si era de ella, pero la composición me era familiar. Me gusta la música en piano.

Edward me sonrió y se acercó a mí. Me tomó de las manos y me levantó dulcemente. – Te extrañé. ¿En qué piensas Bella?

Me sonrojé y desee que no se hubiera dado cuenta. - No lo sé. Pienso muchas cosas. Quisiera poder tener mi mente en blanco o pensar en una sola cosa. – Me empezó a gustar la forma en como me observaba y en cómo me trataba. Era atento, amable y caballero. Me miró fijamente a los ojos con esa mirada encantadora y me volvió a preguntar. – Pienso… si todo esto es real… si toda esta paz que siento es real. – Me volvió a sonreír

Aparte de sentir paz en mi interior es como si hubiera perdido la orientación del tiempo. No tengo idea que día es, que hora es y cuánto tiempo he estado aquí. Es como si nada me importara. Solo disfruto del momento. Edward solo me sonreía pero no me decía nada. Solo me tenía parada en frente suyo agarrado de mis manos. Comencé a sentir mariposas en el estómago y a ruborizarme. Baje la mirada para que no se percatara, pero fui muy notoria. Soltó una de mis manos y la puso suavemente en mi rostro y comenzó a acercarse más a mis labios dándome un beso tierno. La mano que había puesto en mi rostro sujetó un pequeño mechón de mi cabello, mientras que con la otra mano la pasó por mi cintura y siguió besándome. Sentí su respiración, su calidez y su fuerza. Todo lo encontré maravilloso. Cuando me alejé un poco para retomar el aliento, ambos nos miramos y sonreímos a la vez. Me agarró la cara con sus dos manos, me sonrió y me besó la frente. Sentimos que alguien se acercaba.

Era Emmett- ¡Uf! ¿Interrumpo algo? – en tono burlón nos quedó mirando y riendo. Tomó un gran respiro y exhaló sonriendo – Se huele amor en el aire.

Después llegó Alice y me acordé que en la casa no estábamos solos. - ¿Qué están haciendo los pichoncitos?

Me sonrojé a más no poder pero era evidente que me gustaba Edward y me dejó claro que también era viceversa. Salí de esa pieza y me fui a buscar un vaso de agua. Dejé a Edward ahí con sus hermanos. No tenía la menor intención de quedarme ahí para soportar las burlas de Emmett.

Alice: Edward no lo hagas.

Emmett: ¿Que no haga qué?

Edward: Alice no te metas

Emmett: Espera… ¿le dirás lo que somos? idiota se va a asustar, nos puedes poner en peligro a todos nosotros. Aunque si se asusta y trata de huir, no podrá esconderse y con lo frágil que es…bueno podremos matarla. –Dijo riéndose – Edward miró a Emmett y le hizo un gruñido – Solo era una broma Edward no me mires así y no me gruñas. Sabes que bromeo. Cuando estuvieron peleando Carlisle fue a ver qué pasaba.

Carlisle: ¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Alice: Edward le quiere decir la verdad a Bella sobre lo que somos.

Carlisle: Creo que es magnífica idea. Ella ya es parte de la familia y la queremos como tal. Además si Edward quiere decirle, es porque él siente algo por ella. Y si se asusta, cosa que no creo, Jasper puede ayudar a reducirle el miedo y calmarla.

Edward: ¿Entonces no hay problema Carlisle?

Carlisle: En lo absoluto. Pero se cuidadoso con tus palabras. Estaremos pendientes de Uds. Por si tienes problemas.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Asombro **_

Después de ir a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua y me fui a "mi dormitorio" y cogí un libro cualquiera que saque de la colección de libros de Edward y me lancé sobre la cama. Cuando leí el titulo me pareció interesante, se llamaba True Blood, trata sobre vampiros. El reverso del libro decía "Sookie Stackhouse es una camarera con un inusitado poder para leer la mente. Su don es el origen de sus problemas. Siempre acaba sabiendo más de lo que le gustaría de la gente que la rodea, de todos menos de Bill Compton, porque su mente la de un vampiro que trata de reinsertarse en la sociedad, es absolutamente impenetrable. Cuando sus vidas se cruzan descubrirá que para ella ya no hay vuelta atrás. La aparición de un asesino en serie es la prueba definitiva para su confianza... porque ni siquiera ella sabe si Bill es un protector, o si se convertirá en su fatal asesino."

Comencé a leer y lo encontré bueno. Después de un rato Edward entró al dormitorio y me vio tirada en su cama con el libro en manos y vio lo que estaba leyendo.

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese libro?

- Lo cogí de tu estantería. Lo siento debí haberte preguntado antes de sacarlo – cerré el libro y lo dejé en su cama.

-No… está bien. No me preocupo de esas cosas. – su voz fue tan tranquila como de costumbre. – vine porque quería preguntarte algo… Amm… Bella ¿Crees en vampiros?

Lo quedé mirando por la extraña pregunta que me hizo. Es obvio que los vampiros no existen. Comencé a reír. - No. Eso es fantasía.

- Ponte en el lugar que existieran… ¿te daría miedo?

- Bueno por como pintan a los vampiros en los típicos libros y si trataran de matarme…creo que sí.

- Y si te dijera que los vampiros no son exactamente como lo pintan en los libros. Que son diferentes. Que pueden amar tanto a una persona que serían capaces de morir por ellos.

Me arrodille en la cama observándolo un poco extrañada. No entendía a lo que quería llegar. ¿Porque me hablaba de ese tema tan serio? - ¿A qué quieres llegar Edward? ¿Por qué me hablas de vampiros tan seriamente y me dices esas cosas como si los conocieras?

-¿No lo puedes ver?

- ¿Es esto una broma de mal gusto? porque no me está agradando para nada.

- No Bella… no es una broma…

-Y porque no tienes la clásica forma de vampiro… son pálidos, fríos y… matan… a Uds. No los he visto matar a nadie.

- Te dije que no somos como nos pintan en los libros.

No lo podía creer. ¿Estaba viviendo en una auténtica casa llena de vampiros todo este tiempo? ¿Me había enamorado de uno?, pero si los vampiros son pálidos, fríos como la muerte misma, no se reflejan en los espejos, sus ojos cambian de color y no caminan a la luz del día. Ellos no podían ser vampiros, porque eran todo lo contrario… caminaban en plena luz del día, sus mejillas eran rosadas, su piel era cálida.

De pronto agregó. – ¿recuerdas la otra vez cuando nos viste? - De pronto me acordé de esa noche… la noche donde todos estaban pálidos, con los ojos hundidos… donde realmente parecían muertos. Rápidamente me abundó el terror, sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Di un salto hacia atrás.

-¿No me harán daño…verdad? – pregunte de forma asustada

Entonces comenzó a reír, me agarró de los brazos y me miró fijamente – si hubiéramos querido hacerte daño, no estarías viva. Carlisle no te hubiera ayudado a que te recuperaras y yo no hubiera saltado para salvarte de esas olas. Si quisiéramos matarte, yo no te abría besado, no te hubiera regalado ese collar que llevas puesto ahora mismo, no te traería tu bandeja con comida todos los días y no te hubiera escrito una canción en mi piano para ti. Todos te queremos. Carlisle y Esme ya te cuentan como una más de la familia y están felices. Por favor no nos temas y menos a mí.

Edward tenía razón si me hubieran querido matar ya lo habrían hecho. Eso me dejó un poco tranquila, pero extraña. ¿Podía yo confiar en ellos y ellos en mí?

- No tengo miedo. ¿Crees que sea normal no sentir miedo? Digo… alguien como yo si se enterara armaría un espectáculo de gritos.

-Pero tú no eres como el resto. – añadió. – eres diferente. Sabía que si te contaba y te decía la verdad de lo que todos nosotros somos, no gritarías.

- Ah y… ¿Desde cuando eres así?

- Desde 1860. Carlisle me transformó.

- ¿y los demás? ¿Son realmente tus hermanos?

Se echó a reír, como si realmente no hubiera podido aguantarse. – Hermanos en efectos prácticos. Todo es un montaje para que tú no lo encontraras extraño. Alice y Jasper son pareja al igual que Rosalie y Emmett.

- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

- ¿No lo ves? ¿De verdad no puedes verlo?

Me tomó delicadamente mi rostro con ambas manos, me besó la frente y comencé a llorar otra vez. Le di un abrazó y ahí me quedé. Sentía como me acariciaba.

-¿Tienes miedo?

Suspiré y miré sus ojos y agregue sonriendo. - No. No tengo miedo.

-¿segura? quiero saber qué piensas. No puedo leer tu mente.

Entonces lo miré a los ojos -Pienso que si no me hubieras rescatado, no estaría ahora… aquí contigo. Jamás te di las gracias por haberlo hecho – mientras dije esas palabras me caían lágrimas y Edward me las secaba, sonrió, se acercó lentamente a mis labios y me dio un beso – de nada. Te quiero. Ahora no soportaría que te pasara algo. No me lo perdonaría jamás. Eres importante en mi vida. – después de haberme dicho esas palabras no supe que decir. No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando. Primero vivía en una casa llena de vampiros que por difícil que parezca les agradaba y Segundo uno de ellos se había enamorado de mí y yo de él.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Crápula**_

Después de que Edward me contó sobre lo que era él y su familia, salí de la habitación y fui donde estaba el resto. Todos me miraron con asombro. De pronto Jasper se dirigió hacia mí a toda velocidad, no pude verlo cuando ya estaba frente mío.

-¿Porque no sentiste miedo? – frunció su ceño – un humano como tú al escuchar lo que te dijo Edward y al ver lo que acabo de hacer se habría asustado. Estuve esperando todo este rato para sentir tu reacción y poder calmarte, pero solo sentí tranquilidad.

Lo quedé mirando y él tenía la razón. Cualquiera se hubiera asustado, pero no sabía que responder. Emmett estaba sentado y añadió riendo.

– Que pena. Quería ver como gritabas.

Edward estaba al lado mío y le respondió en un tono medio sarcástico. – Te quedaste con las ganas Emmett, te dije que no se asustaría.

Esme también estaba ahí, se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Bella, me alegro que no nos temas. – me dio un abrazo muy tierno. - Realmente estaba un poco preocupada por tu reacción, pero estoy muy feliz de que estés tan tranquila. – me soltó y me sonrió.

Ahora todos comenzaron a actuar como lo que eran. Todo era fuera de lo normal. Ahora nadie ocultaba su fuerza y su rapidez, pero aun no los veía tomar sangre. Quizás no lo hacían por el impacto que causaría en mí. Pero no creo que sea para tanto.

Eran las 1 AM y estaba cansada. Me despedí de todos y fui a la pieza y me dormí. Edward se quedó hablando con su familia, capaz estarían hablando de mí y mi reacción que a todos les sorprendió.

De pronto Edward entró y se recostó a mi lado. Como yo estaba de estómago, Edward comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y besó mi hombro descubierto. Descubrió mi cuello tirando mi cabello hacia el otro lado y siguió besándome llegando a mis labios. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, dándome vuelta para seguir besándome, podía sentir como pasaba su mano acariciándome mi cintura, pasó a la parte alta de mi cuerpo y después bajó, hacia mis piernas abriéndolas. Le saque su camisa y desabroché su pantalón. Al tiempo que yo hacía eso, él entusiasmado comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

Estaba excitada, sujetó mi pierna con su mano y la puso en su cadera mientras seguía besando mis labios, mi cuello, mis pechos. Podía sentir mi respiración jadeante y como mi corazón latía más de lo normal. - ¿lista? - me preguntó. – Sí. – cuando ya sentí a Edward dentro de mí, comenzó a moverse de tal forma que pude seguir su ritmo. – ¡ay! Sigue no pares. – estaba tan excitada. Me abalancé sobre él quedando encima. Seguí moviéndome más rápido que antes. Edward se sentó y puso su rostro en mi pecho, mientras yo seguía sin parar. Agarró mi cintura, mi espalda, mi cabello, podía sentir como me jalaba mi cabello de tal forma que lo encontraba aún más excitante. – ¡Edward! ¡Dios! – me sentí más húmeda de lo normal. – Edward me dio vuelta quedando el sobre mi otra vez y siguió.

– Bella… - me dijo jadeando.- di mi nombre otra vez.

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! Sigue no pares, no pares, más fuerte. – dije jadeando. Tomó mis dos piernas y las puso nuevamente en su cadera. Mandé un gemido de los mil demonios y eso lo estimuló aún más.

-Bella… Bella despierta, estás soñando. – abrí mis ojos. Dios todo era un sueño. Era la primera vez que soñaba con Edward de esa forma y diablos de verdad quería que fuera verdad. Creo que inconscientemente deseaba que sucediera lo que había sucedido en mi sueño. Desperté agitada y cuando lo miré, estaba un poco asustado. – ¿estás bien?

- Si, que fue lo que dije. – dije sonrojada.

-Bueno comenzaste a llamarme por mi nombre, tu corazón iba más rápido de lo normal y comenzaste a gritar bueno… no gritar pero... – comenzó a sonreír. - mandaste un pequeño gemido.

Me sonrojé a más no poder y oculte mi rostro en la almohada. – no pasa nada, está bien. – me dijo. – trata de dormir de nuevo, pero no grites. Si yo pudiera soñar, creo que también soñaría contigo de esa forma. – comenzó a reír. Me acurrucó y volvió a hacerme dormir.

A la mañana siguiente todo era fuera de lo normal, pero debía acostumbrarme. Edward comenzó a enseñarme cosas de vampiros. Me llevó al bosque y me enseñó lo rápido y lo fuerte que era. Me enseñó su mundo. Me llevó a conocer el paisaje hermoso desde la copa de los árboles. Todo era distinto y nuevo, algo imposible. Para mí el tiempo había dejado de transcurrir, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Sentí la libertad, estaba en un mundo sin complicaciones, sin apuros, sin nada. Cada día que pasaba sentía como mis sentimientos hacia Edward incrementaban. Era como mi oxígeno, lo que me ataba a este mundo, la razón de mí existir. Todo era simplemente perfecto. Estaba enamorada de un vampiro y jamás pensé en que algún día él pudiera hacerme daño. Estando en el bosque mirando el atardecer junto a Edward, se me vino un pensamiento.

-¿Edward como uno se transforma en vampiro? ¿Eso sigue siendo igual que en los cuentos o también es mentira?

Edward sonrió – tengo que morderte y después darte de mi sangre, típico de los cuentos. Pero por lo general no lo hacemos, a la mayoría de nuestra especie no les gusta tener a un bebé vampiro, porque tenemos que estar con ellos todo el tiempo, hasta cuando se acostumbren a su nuevo cambio. La mayoría de nuestra especie, intentan desesperadamente conservar su humanidad para estar con los humanos y no sentirse "diferentes" con su nueva fuerza, agilidad y capacidades mentales.

-¿Y tú como te alimentas? Digo… ¿Muerdes a alguien en el cuello?

Volvió a sonreír – No, en el cuello no… es peligroso por las venas y arterias que pasan por ahí. Te parecerá extraño, pero nosotros no matamos por matar. La mayoría de nosotros no matamos a nuestras "fuentes, donantes o víctimas". Nos volvemos muy territoriales y posesivos, ya sabes como si fueran de nuestra propiedad. Pero hoy en día es fácil conseguir sangre sin tener que morder a alguien. Es cosa de robar sangre de los hospitales y listo. Hay mucha gente que dona su sangre, no tenemos problemas con eso y si no… bueno cazamos animales, que cumple la misma función que la sangre humana.

-¿Y por qué tu luces tan humano, al igual que Alice, Esme, Emmett, Carlie y el resto? O sea no están pálidos, ni parecen muertos, comen comida humana, pueden estar con los rayos del sol y no se mueren… ¿a qué se debe eso?

-A la misma sangre Bella. La sangre humana o animal, nos da a nosotros el aspecto humano. Tener color en la piel, ojos brillosos, ruborizarnos si tenemos vergüenza, estar en plena luz del día sin que nos moleste y nos queme, poder comer comida humana, pero también necesitamos de la sangre. Sin la sangre nos veras como nos viste hace un tiempo atrás. – Me quedó mirando y sonrió – ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

Comencé a reír – No creo que no. – Entonces sentí un cálido abrazo en mi cuello y un beso tierno en mi cabeza.

- Lo eres todo para mí Bella. No quiero perderte. Tengo miedo que eso suceda.

Después de haberme dicho eso pude sentir como miles de mariposas estaban en mi estómago y como mis mejillas se ruborizaron. Incliné mi cabeza a su hombro y le respondí – No sucederá jamás.

-Vamos está oscureciendo. Vamos a la casa. – nos levantamos y llegamos a la casa en un cerrar de ojos.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Primera vez**_

Al llegar a la casa no había nadie. – ¿Dónde están todos?

-Cazando. – Me lo supuse.

-Edward quiero pedirte un favor, bueno en realidad no es favor. – No sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía y quería. – Mm… es que he estado investigando un par de cosas y bueno quiero saber la sensación…

-¿Sobre qué? – dijo extrañado.

Me acerque a él y le di un beso fogoso. Edward clavó su mirada en la mía con esos ojos celestes que tanto me derretían y me dibujó esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba. – ¿Estas segura de esto? – Le sonreí y oculte mi cara de vergüenza. - Sí, lo estoy. – Salté sobre él y me tomó en sus brazos. En 3 segundos ya estábamos en nuestra habitación y arrodillados sobre la cama.

Me besaba profundamente mientras me quitaba mi camisa, desabrochando mis botones y tirándola por donde callera, todo el tiempo estaba besándome, sus labios jamás abandonaron los míos. Interrumpí sus besos para sacarle su camisa, pude sentir su piel con la mía, me tomó en sus brazos y se tiró encima de mí. Comenzó a deslizar sus manos en mis pechos, apretándolos por encima de mi sostén. Se me escapó un pequeño quejido cuando desabrocho mi sostén, comenzó a lamer mi lóbulo de la oreja por unos breves segundos, después bajó a mi cuello y se detuvo para escuchar mi corazón e instintivamente y tentativamente comenzó a lamer uno de mis pezones y con otra de sus manos me sujetaba mi otro pecho, presionándolo, acariciándolo, estaba cada vez más excitada y creo que también él lo estaba, porque no pudo ocultar su gran bulto en sus pantalones.

Se movió de tal manera que su rostro quedo frente al mío. - ¿Confías en mí, Bella?

- Confío en ti, Edward… - Dije casi sin aliento. Pude alcanzar la cremallera de su pantalón y lo desabroché, él se arrodillo y desabrochó mi pantalón y lo jaló sin esfuerzo alguno, besó mi ombligo y arrancó mi braga sacándola de mi cuerpo y al igual que los pantalones los arrojó por donde cayeran. Él se sacó todo, ambos estábamos completamente desnudos.

- Eres tan hermosa amor. – Me susurro en mi oído.

- Te quiero, Edward. – Acaricié su rostro.

-¿Sólo me quieres? – Dijo riendo.

También reí. – Te amo. – Le susurré.

- Por ahí está mejor. – Sonrió. Y me besó. – Yo también te amo. – Se posicionó y sin dejar de mirarme pujó su entrada. Mandé un pequeño grito de dolor y no puede aguantar que una lágrima se me saliera.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Paro? Perdóname amor, no debí hacer esto. – Él estaba afligido en ese momento pero, me negué.

- Estoy bien, solo me dolió la entrada, pero ahora se siente…bien. No pares, Edward no pares. – Comenzó a empujar lentamente, rodeé mis brazos en su cuello y él respondió en besar mi pequeña lágrima y mis labios. Claramente para que se sintiera cómodo y no estuviera afligido, juguetonamente le mordí su labio inferior. Sentía como se deslizaba hacia fuera y hacia adentro con mucha calma y pude llegar a su ritmo. Ahora que mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado para tener a Edward dentro de mí, clavé mis uñas en su espalda y me acerqué a su oído. – Más rápido, amor. – Le dije casi susurrando. Sitié mis piernas en las de él un poco para que se animara más.

- No tienes idea lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, mi amor. – Me dijo casi gimiendo, me agarro de mis caderas muy fuerte, pero no me preocupé del dolor, realmente yo lo estaba disfrutando y Edward también. Me dio vuelta y yo quedé encima de él, comencé a moverme como si estuviera galopando un caballo, no tenía idea de lo que hacía, pero Dios mío, sí que se sentía bien. Comencé a gemir más de la cuenta y prácticamente di las gracias a Dios de que los demás no estuvieran en casa escuchando nuestro concierto en la cama. – mierda. – gimió Edward. – Creo que me voy a ir.

Yo también estaba a punto de irme. – ¡Edward! – Dije gimiendo. Se sentó y me sujetó mi espalda poniendo su rostro en mi pecho. No podía dejar de moverme, estaba en mi punto máximo, y sin darme cuenta clavé mis uñas nuevamente en su espalda y mordí la parte de su hombro. Mencioné su nombre nuevamente gimiendo y Edward alcanzó mi orgasmo. Nuestro orgasmo fue a la misma vez.

- ¡Ah! Bella. – Gimió como nunca, explotó dentro de mí. Arquee mi espalda hacia atrás y volví mirando su rostro, Edward me acariciaba mi cabello y mi rostro. Definitivamente había sido uno de los orgasmos más placentero que jamás había sentido. El dolor al principio valió cien por ciento la pena. – ¿Estas bien, mi amor? – Me preguntó con ansiedad de saber lo que pensaba.

- ¿Que si estoy bien? ¡Estoy más que bien! – dije riendo. – Saque lo que estaba dentro de mí y volví a sentarme en sus piernas. – Fue increíble. – Edward se echó hacia atrás acostándose y me llevo con él, quedando mi rostro en su pecho.

- Parecías una gran divinidad cuando tuviste tu orgasmo. – me murmuró, jugando con mi cabello. – ¿Estuvo mejor que en tu sueño?

– Pues gracias y sí estuvo cien veces mejor que en mi sueño – Con lo que me dijo, más ruborizada no podía estar.

- ¿Oye, donde aprendiste a moverte así? Porque me di cuenta que eras virgen

- Investigué, pero lo demás… bueno ya sabes… fue instinto. – reí. – ¿Y tú?

- Investigué, pero lo demás… bueno ya sabes… fue instinto. – Comenzó a reír.

- ¿Te burlas de mí? – Le dije riéndome.

- ¿Yo? No para nada. – Me dijo nuevamente riendo

- Ten cuidado conmigo, Edward Cullen, mira que puedo abusar de ti cuando me plazca.

- ¿Es una amenaza, señorita Isabella?

- No, es un hecho.

Se giró mirándome y puso un brazo en cada lado de mi cabeza. - ¿Enserio? Porque me encantaría verlo. – Dibujándome una sonrisa picarona.

Rodee mis brazos en su cuello y me elevé para besarlo. Interrumpió mi beso. – Te amo Bella, de verdad te amo y siempre te amaré. – Me encantó lo que me dijo. Volvió a besarme y se acomodó en mi pecho.

- También te amor, Ed. – le dije mientras acariciaba y jugaba con su pelo corto que tanto me gustaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Amparo**

Ya era de mañana y me sentía completa, satisfecha, feliz. Desperté después de Edward, él me contemplaba dormir. Cuando lo miré, él simplemente me estaba sonriendo.

-Buenos días, amor.

-Buenos días.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Perfecta. – le sonreí. Después se me vino algo a la mente. – Edward, quiero pedirte un favor… - miré fijamente a sus ojos.

Me miró un poco extrañado al escuchar la forma en como formulé mi pregunta. – Dime.

-Quiero… quiero que me ayudes a recordar… quiero saber que pasó… la razón del porqué estoy aquí… como llegué aquí, porqué me pelee con mi padre. Quiero recordarlo. Sé que hay una carta en un libro. He estado soñando cosas…

Edward me miró un poco serio… - ¿Qué cosas has soñado?

No sabía cómo responderle... porque mis sueños no eran muy descriptibles… - Sueño con un hombre la mayoría de las veces… un hombre delgado, con bigotes, de pelo oscuro y alto…como de tu porte… siempre me indica un libro y que dentro de ese libro hay una carta. Y después se vienen muchas imágenes…

-¿Que imágenes? – seguía un tanto serio.

- Un atardecer en el mar, un espejo, la carta que le dejé a mi padre antes de desaparecer, un acantilado, un arma de fuego, el mismo hombre con el que sueño a menudo y una casa de 2 pisos blanca.

-¿Recuerdas como es la casa? Digo… si la vez… ¿podrías identificarla?

-Estoy segura que si… la he visto tantas veces que no podría confundirla.

-Muy bien… daremos una vuelta por el pueblo… creo que se de la casa de la que hablas…

-¿Crees que puede ser la casa donde vivía?

- Puede ser… cuando estés lista iremos. – Me acerqué a él y le di un beso. – Gracias. - Se levantó, y salió del dormitorio. – Espérame. – Al volver me trajo mi bandeja con comida, mi desayuno de hecho.

- Gracias… pero Edward… no tengo hambre…

-Tienes que comer, amor. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día. – Me sonrió. – A demás no quiero que te desmayes.

Odiaba que tuviera razón… asique me tomé solo el té y di una mascada a mi pan. – Edward me miraba un poco extrañado por mi comportamiento. Creo que nunca me había visto tan nerviosa.

A la media hora ya estábamos en su auto. Era un día nublado como siempre y con mucha neblina. Edward manejaba y a la hora ya habíamos llegado al pueblo. Miré por la ventana y me percaté que no había nadie en las calles. Miré mi reloj y era un poco obvio. Eran las seis y media de la mañana. Empecé a jugar con mis manos, me tocaba el pelo y empecé a morderme las uñas. Sentía un poco de miedo. ¿Quién podría ser el hombre con el que tanto soñaba y que quería que leyera? sentí la mano de Edward agarrándome una de mis manos.

- No te comas las uñas, estás tan nerviosa que me lo transmites a mí. – dijo riéndose.

-Ups. Lo siento. No puedo controlarme.

-Está bien. Tranquila.

-Hubiera sido perfecto haber traído a Jasper. – Me reí.

Detuvo el auto… - ¿Esta es la casa con la que sueñas? – No lo podía creer… de verdad existía la casa de mis sueños… me quedé estupefacta… casi sin respirar. Miré a Edward casi pálida. Me bajé del auto y caminé hacia la casa. Intenté abrirla.

-Mierda... Está cerrada.

-Eso no es problema. – Me llevó a la parte trasera de la casa y me ayudó a entrar por una de las ventanas del primer piso. Estaba todo sucio. Había telarañas en el techo y polvo por todas partes. Nada me era familiar… comencé a caminar por la casa y vi un porta-foto… me acerqué a verlo. Estaba lleno de tierra y casi no se veía la foto en su interior. Lo soplé y lo limpié, casi me fui de espalda cuando lo vi. Sentí tanto miedo… ¿Cómo era posible?

¡Edward! Mira… este es el hombre con el que sueño.

Edward se volteó a mí y me dijo. - Es razonable… él es tu padre… mira. – Me señaló otra foto donde aparecía con él. Miré a mí alrededor y vi la mesa, donde el hombre, que era mi padre siempre me indicaba. Sentía que cada vez me ponía más pálida, sentí como todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se erizaron al mismo tiempo. Sentía tanto miedo pero a la vez tanta ansia de saber todo mi pasado. Edward estaba al lado mío sin decir nada solo me observaba con un poco de miedo por la reacciones que tuve. Comencé a acercarme a la mesa y cada vez que lo había sentía mi corazón latir más rápido, latía con tanta fuerza que creo que era lo único que de escuchaba. Tomé el libro y lo abrí, ahí estaba esa carta en donde mi padre siempre me apuntaba en sueños. La saque del libro y di un suspiro. Edward creo que estaba aún más asustado que yo, al ver que todo lo que había soñado se presentó de forma tan exacta en la realidad. Agarré la carta y la guardé sin abrirla. Subí al segundo piso y comencé a investigar. Entré a uno de los cuartos y creo que era el mío. Observé desde la puerta y me percaté que ahí estaba también el espejo con el que también había soñado. Estaba ahí… ¿Qué significaría? No quise acercarme… Salí al pasillo y estaba Edward frente a otra puerta. Me dirigí ahí y Edward como un flash se puso delante de la puerta.

-Bella… no entres aquí. – Me miró fijamente, casi dándome una orden.

-Quiero ver que hay. – Le dije desafiándolo.

-El cuarto de tu padre. – Me respondió

-Quiero entrar Edward.

-No lo aras Bella… es… fuerte… no lo hagas….

-Déjame ver que hay… - Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas pero fue inútil… pero me vio tan molesta que se hizo a un lado con el ceño fruncido.

Entré a la habitación y lo primero que observé fueron muchas latas de cerveza esparcidas por todas partes y después manchas de sangre regadas en la pared y en la cama… no debí haber entrado, con razón Edward me dijo que no lo hiciera, pero soy tan testaruda… el arma con el que soñaba representaba el arma con el que mi padre se disparó. Sentí mi estómago revolverse al ver la sangre, me sentí mareada, comencé a sudar y de nuevo podía sentir como mi corazón latía aún más fuerte. Quería gritar del horror, pero no lo hice porque Edward estaba ahí, no podía imaginar cómo se habría sentido mi padre cuando le di mi nota de despedida, sentía un nudo en mi garganta y casi no podía respirar. Solo estaba ahí paralizada sin decir nada y Edward estaba ahí viendo mi reacción y verificando mis latidos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó, al ver que después de abrir la puerta no hacía nada además de observar.

-Sí. – Sabía que había mentido, porque él podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, mi respiración…todo.

Cerré la puerta, casi sin aliento y me quedé sujetando la manilla. Me imaginé a mi padre desesperado al no encontrarme, al saber que supuestamente estaba muerta, bebiendo como condenado, tomó su arma y jaló del gatillo. Seguía pálida después de todo lo que me imaginé y vi. Bajé al primer piso y me dirigí a la puerta para salir. No quería seguir en la casa. Aun me costaba respirar, cada vez me faltaba aún más el aire, mi visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa y los sonidos me parecían cada vez más lejanos, escuché a Edward decir mi nombre.

Abrí mis ojos y estaba en la cama de mi supuesta habitación, desperté un tanto asustada y Edward estaba al lado mío.

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunté extrañada.

-Te desmayaste antes de llegar a la puerta principal, ¿Cómo estás ahora, amor? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí. Mucho mejor. – Edward me frunció el ceño como si le estuviera mintiendo y tenía la razón de dudar, por lo que pasó la primera vez. – No me mires así. De verdad estoy bien. No te estoy mintiendo.

-Ok. Bella…

Lo interrumpí… sabía lo que me diría. – Lo sé… sé que me dijiste que no entrara a la habitación y como soy testaruda no te hice caso alguno.

-¿Me aras caso cuando te diga algo? – asentí con la cabeza. – sonrió y me besó mi frente. Y añadió riendo. – Por como latía tu corazón, no sé cómo no te dio un infarto.

No me quedó de otra que sonreírle por lo que me dijo y cambié el tema. – ¿Qué hora es?

-No sé debe ser las doce mas o menos… ¿Por qué?

¿Las doce? ¿Tanto tiempo estuve desmayada? Miré a mi alrededor y me dio un poco de escalofríos permanecer ahí.

-Edward sácame de aquí por favor. No quiero seguir aquí. No me siento cómoda.

No me dijo nada, creo que me entendió de lo que estaba hablando. Se levantó de la cama y nos dirigimos al auto. Una vez dentro de este, encendió el motor y agregó. – Bella… ¿No abrirás la carta que encontraste? – se me había olvidado por completo, la saque de mi bolsillo y solo la miré. – ¿Edward donde me encontraste? ¿Puedes llevarme ahí?

Me miró por un segundo y agregó. – ¿Estás segura? ¿Segura que quieres seguir con todo esto?

Sabía a lo que quería llegar - Si… sé que te preocupé. Pero no me detendré hasta saber todo.

-Tuviste muchas emociones por hoy, amor, ¿no lo quieres hacer mañana o cuando estés bien?

-No… por favor llévame ahí.

Edward cambió el rumbo y se dirigió adonde me había encontrado. Antes de llegar, miré por la ventana de su auto y vi el acantilado de mis sueños.

-Para, para. – Edward detuvo el auto y me bajé. – Eso lo recuerdo… el acantilado…

-¿Qué puedes recordar?

-Edward el acantilado es una de mis imágenes en mis sueños y es ese de ahí… Edward recuerdo algo… recuerdo que me dirigí ahí.

-Vamos, subámonos.

Volvimos a subirnos al auto y Edward manejó hacia allá. Me bajé del auto y me dirigí a la orilla. Edward se acercó a mí y me sujetó la cintura. – Ten cuidado. No quiero que te caigas. ¿Recuerdas algo?

-No… nada… Edward ¿Dónde me encontraste?

-Te parecerá extraño… pero un poco más allá… salté desde aquí para rescatarte.

-No sé… no sé qué decir… no puedo recordar nada. - Quizás salté y si fue así tenía que saber el porqué, el motivo de todo.

-Vamos… tienes que descansar. Has pasado por mucho este día. – subimos al auto y Edward manejó hasta la casa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Un pasado**

En el trayecto a casa estuve pensando en lo arrepentida que estuve al no ir al funeral de mí padre, me sentía culpable de no haberlo hecho, pero tampoco quería que la gente que conocía a mi padre supiera que estaba viva, no quería que me hicieran sentir más culpable de lo que me sentía.

A la semana siguiente me arregle y fui al cementerio sola. Quería despedirme de mi papá como correspondía y aunque suene tonto… quería pedirle disculpas por lo que hice.

Al estar en el cementerio era como si ya hubiera vivido algo similar, pensé que fue lo que llaman un Deja vú, un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de mí, era como si la alegría ya no existiera, como si se la hubieran tragado. Me fui a un árbol cercano y me senté, saqué la carta de mi bolsillo y comencé a leerla.

"Bella.

Mi dulce y tierna hija. No sabes cuánto te echo de menos, me haces tanta falta. Sé que la debes estar pasando de maravillas con tu padre y Jacob en Forks.

Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, después de todo, 18 años no se cumplen todos los días. Me hubiera encantado haber estado contigo. Me coordiné con tu padre para que te entregara tus obsequios. Hijita mía, eres todo lo que pude pedir, inteligente, hermosa, espontanea e independiente. Siempre quisiste hacer las cosas a tu manera y yo siempre te lo permití. Ahora que ya eres adulta puedes hacer tus locuras sin que esté yo para decirte lo que debes hacer o no.

Ya falta poco para vernos otra vez y te vengas a vivir de nuevo conmigo. Encontré un lugar hermoso y una casa con una vista que te va a encantar. Ya pronto estaremos juntas otra vez.

Le dije a tu padre que te cuidara bien, porque si no era así se las vería conmigo.

Te amo hija. Sigue pasándolo bien. Salúdame a Jacob de mi parte y a tu padre."

Después de leer la carta, me quedé estupefacta. Como en todo este tiempo no se me ocurrió en buscar a mi madre. ¿Pero quién era Jacob? ¿Sería mi hermano, hermanastro, primo o quizás un amigo? Si tan solo pudiera recordar algo todo sería mucho más fácil. Sentí como mi piel se erizó al imaginar cómo había sido mi vida antes de tratar suicidarme. Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en cómo mi padre tomó su pistola y la puso en su cabeza jalando del gatillo. Comencé a mirar el cielo y a mi alrededor y me percaté que alguien se aproximaba hacia mí. Me levanté lo más rápido posible y me fui del lugar. Escuché un grito que me llamaba por mi nombre, traté de seguir corriendo sin darme vuelta pero ya era tarde, la persona que me llamaba estaba a un metro de mí.

Jacob: ¿Bella? ¿Bella eres tú, de verdad eres tú?

Me di vuelta y lo miré. – Supongo. ¿Tú quién eres? – dije extrañada.

-¿Cómo que quien soy? Bella soy yo… Jacob. – su voz era un tanto excitante.

-¿Jacob? – ¿podría ser él la persona de la que hablaba mi madre en su carta?

-Bella… ¡Estas viva! ¡Pero como! Todos pensamos que estabas muerta incluso yo… - me dio un abraso tan fuerte que apenas pude respirar. – lo miré extrañada. Era obvio que me conocía y quizás a mi padre también. – ¿Bella que pasa? ¿No me recuerdas?

- Lo siento… es que perdí mi memoria. No recuerdo nada. – me sujeté mi cabello y lo miré a los ojos. Jacob era un hombre de mas o menos mi edad, era tal vez uno o dos años mayor que yo y de estatura como de 1.70, tez morena, ojos verdes, de pelo negro, corto y medio desordenado.

-¿Nada de nada? – me volvió a mirar de forma extrañada.

-Sí, nada. Disculpa supongo que tú eres el Jacob que habla mi madre en esta carta. Tú sabes donde esta… - me interrumpió.

-Bella, lo siento pero me tienes que contar algunas cosas. ¿Dónde estás viviendo, con quien, porque estás aquí, porque no estás viviendo en tu casa? – todas esas preguntas me hicieron olvidarme de la pregunta que le iba a ser.

-Ok. De una pregunta y responderé lo que más pueda. – quería hacerlo pero también quería que el respondiera las mías.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Bella, por qué desapareciste?

- Con exactitud no sabría decir que fue lo que me pasó. O sea sé que salté de un acantilado y que estuve a punto de morir, pero una familia me encontró y desde entonces me estoy quedando con ellos. Y la razón por la que desaparecí fue porque no quería que la gente que conocía a mi padre o a mí me echara la culpa de lo que pasó, no quería sentir más culpabilidad de la que sentía. No recuerdo como era mi padre, no recuerdo a mi madre, no recuerdo la razón del porqué hice lo que hice, no recuerdo nada. Quisiera poder recobrar mi memoria pero se me ha hecho difícil, es un dilema para mí tener que armar los pedazos de mi vida… una vida que no recuerdo. Si tú me conoces lo suficiente te quiero pedir un favor. Responde todas mis preguntas sin pensar en cómo voy a reaccionar. Necesito ayuda.

Me observó de manera triste. – No puedo hacer eso. Bella, no es por ser mala persona, pero no puedo.

-Por favor Jacob. Te lo suplico. Me he enterado de cosas horribles, pero mírame aquí estoy.

-¿Qué cosas sabes? – Suspiró. – ¿Sabes lo de Charlie?

- Sí. Sé que se suicidó al no encontrar mi cuerpo y al pensar que estaba muerta.

-¿Sabes cómo?

Asentí con la cabeza. – Disparándose. – al decir eso lo miré a sus ojos y él quedó un poco preocupado por la forma en que lo dije.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber Bella. No es necesario que sepas más.

-¿Jacob… que hay de mi madre? ¿Tú la conoces? ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Bella, no quieres saber eso. – lo miré extrañado. ¿Cómo no iba a querer saber eso?, si era mi madre y ahora podría estar con ella como lo decía en la carta.

-¿Cómo que no quiero? Claro que quiero saber mira. – le enseñé la carta. – aquí dice que estaríamos juntas otra vez. Por favor dime.

-No puedo Bella.

Miré el cielo, ya estaba nevando, miré a Jacob enojada, me levanté y me fui.

-Gracias… por nada. – le dije en un tono sarcástico.

Jacob se levantó y fue a buscarme. –Bella por favor no te vayas…

-¡Para que quieres que me quede aquí si no responderás a ninguna pregunta sobre mi madre! ¡No me sirves de nada! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco, no sé porque confié en ti!

-¡Porque ella fue la causa de todo! – quedé pasmada. ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho eso? Me quedé quieta, casi sin moverme. Jacob se puso al frente mío. - Bella, tu madre fue la razón de todo. Por eso tú saltaste del acantilado.

-¿Por qué dices eso Jacob? – mi vista comenzó a nublarse y mi voz era temblorosa.

-Por qué ella tuvo un accidente de auto hace 8 meses atrás y tú estabas muy deprimida. Por eso saltaste Bella, porque no lo soportaste, no soportabas el dolor, no querías nada. Durante 2 meses estuve visitándote para saber si estabas bien. Iba todos los santos días a verte, aunque tú no quería salir de tu cuarto. Traté de estar a tú lado siempre, pero me alejabas todo el tiempo y cuando me enteré que habías desaparecido, que encontraron tu auto en el acantilado y que habías saltado, yo no lo podía creer, había perdido a la persona más importante en mi vida, no dejé de buscarte en el mar, siempre tenía la esperanza de por lo menos encontrar tu cuerpo… pero ahora estás aquí Bella, estas viva, estas… radiante como nunca te vi. No quiero perderte una vez más, prefiero morir que perderte de nuevo.

Traté de contener mis lágrimas pero me fue imposible. Solo miraba el suelo y no dejaba de sollozar. Sentí como sus brazos me rodearon quedando mi cabeza su pecho. Lo abracé también. Sentí que moriría, ¿porque mi vida era tan trágica?

- Jacob… hazme un favor ¿quieres?

-Lo que sea.

-Aléjate de mí… todos al mi alrededor mueren.

Sentí como se reía. – Bella no me alejaré de ti, no ahora que te tengo con vida y en mis brazos. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Ayer para todo el mundo estabas muerta y hoy estas aquí conmigo. Han pasado 2 meses que no sé nada de ti, 2 meses en los cuales yo aún buscaba tu cuerpo en el mar pensando que estabas muerta. Pero hay que salir de la nieve o te vas a resfriar. Ven.

Fuimos al pueblo y pasamos a un café exprés que estaba cerca del cementerio. Estaba pensando en Edward, quizás estaría preocupado por no saber mi paradero, además he estado todo el día fuera de la casa. Al entrar al café con Jacob de alguna forma me sentía tranquila de lo que estaba haciendo, aparte no estaba haciendo nada malo como para que Edward se enojara conmigo.

Bella – miré a Jacob con cara de duda. – Cuéntame que has hecho estos meses que has estado desaparecida. – al decirme eso quería decirle lo bien que lo he pasado y lo feliz que he estado, quería decirle que la fantasía si era realidad, que si existían los seres mitológicos, pero no podía, no podía poner en riesgo a la familia que me acogió con los brazos abiertos en su casa y sobre todo no podía hacerle eso a Edward.

Bueno Jacob… no hay mucho que contar. A pesar de todo lo que he pasado, me he sentido bien, prácticamente feliz, he conocido gente maravillosa que me acogió y me abrió las puertas de su casa como si yo fuera alguien más de la familia. Me siento tranquila y plena, quizás muy distinta a como me recuerdas. – Jacob me miró y sonrió. No me había percatado lo hermosa que era su sonrisa.

-De hecho sí. Te veo muy distinta a como estabas la última vez que te vi. Te ves… serena y atractiva, el recuerdo que tengo de ti… bueno… estabas flaca, pálida y fea. – dio una sonrisa moviendo su cabeza, y dio un suspiro. – Además estás más elegante, nunca te vi con ese estilo de ropa que llevas ahora, solías llevar camisa a cuadros, jeans y zapatillas de lona. Creo que ese golpe en tu cabeza te hizo cambiar definitivamente todo en ti y no es que me alegre… bueno en parte sí, porque hace mucho tiempo no te veía tan alegre, ya sabes, la Bella de siempre, pero igual me entristece que no recuerdes nada.

-Creo que si saque algo bueno de todo esto. – sonreí. Cambié y creo que fue para mejor. – Oye Jake. – suspiré. – ¿crees que sea posible que nos juntemos otra vez? – me dio una sonrisa prácticamente de oreja a oreja. No sé por qué sentía un poco de atracción hacia él si yo quería a Edward. No sé por qué me sentía tan nerviosa al estar frente a Jacob pero cada vez que me miraba fijamente a los ojos con esos ojos verdes y grandes sentía escalofríos.

Claro, me encantaría. - Jacob sonrió un poco nervioso, pero a la vez un tanto entusiasmado. - ¿Bella por qué no estás viviendo en tu casa? ¿Sabes dónde está tu casa, cierto?

Moví mi cabeza asintiendo. – Se donde vivo y entré a ver, pero no puedo vivir ahí, me da nostalgia. – no podía vivir en esa casa yo sola, me daba cosa de tan solo pensarlo. Además ya estaba acostumbrada a convivir con gente y no quería estar lejos de Edward.

-¿Bella, te pudo hacer una última pregunta? ¿Tienes novio?

No quería decirle pero era lo correcto. – Si, Jacob, si tengo novio. – me miró con una cara de decepción que no podía ocultar, era evidente que él se había enojado y entristecido por mi respuesta. No quise torturarlo más además vi mi reloj y ya era tarde, la hora se me fue volando. –Mm Jacob lo siento pero tengo que irme, deben estar preocupados por mí.

-¿Quién tu novio? – me dijo sarcásticamente.

-Sí, ¿algún problema?

-No…

-Adiós Jacob. Gracias por todo. – le sonreí.

-De nada.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Confusión**_

Camino a casa no dejaba de pensar en Jacob, en su sonrisa, sus ojos, su simpatía y sus ganas de ayudarme a entender todo en mi vida. No podía entender porque me sentía así con él, quizás era porque hace tiempo que estoy en una casa, sin salir al pueblo o quizás porque ya estoy acostumbrada a convivir con los hombres de la casa, Emmett y Jasper. De Carlisle no puedo hablar, es como un padre para mí y no lo miraría jamás con esos ojos, que asco.

Cuando llegué a la casa, apague el motor del auto y antes de poder abrir la puerta y bajarme, Edward ya estaba ahí, abriendo mi puerta. Su cara era de preocupación, sus ojos estaban negros, hundidos y estaba algo pálido. – ¿Dónde estabas Bella, estaba preocupado por ti, Alice no te veía en sus visiones, no veía tu futuro no veía nada de ti, saliste sin tu celular, sabes cómo es la gente de mala, que te mata sin razón alguna? ¿Qué...?

Lo interrumpí. – Ya basta Edward, estoy bien, basta. – no tenía idea de lo aprensivo que era, pero hoy en día todo el mundo mata y roba, además estaba en un pueblo que no tiene más allá de 1000 o 1500 personas. – Pensé que tenía mi celular en mi bolso, no lo dejé apropósito acá. – estaba un poco molesta por la forma en cómo reaccionó. No pensé que estaría molesto sólo porque salí un par de horas.

¿Dónde estabas? – me volvió a preguntar, como si fuera mi padre o mi dueño o algo parecido. Me sentí sofocada con tantas preguntas. – estaba en el cementerio y después fui al pueblo ¿por qué? – mi respuesta y mi pregunta de mala forma hizo retroceder un poco a Edward, como si se hubiera sorprendido de la forma en que se lo dije. – Mira – suavicé mi voz haciéndola más dulce. - Sé que quizás te preocupé, pero no me pasará nada. ¿Ok? Estaré bien, estoy bien y nada malo me pasará ¿bueno? – le di una sonrisa de agrado, se acercó a mí, me rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura como solía hacerlo siempre y sentí sus cálidos labios en los míos.

–Está bien. Bella lo siento. Siento ser tan protector contigo pero al ver que Alice no podía ver tu futuro y no ver nada de ti, me preocupé. – su voz era melancólica. – pensé que… pensé que…

Lo interrumpí – Está bien, te entiendo Edward, pero no volveré a hacer lo que hice. – Di un suspiro y lo miré a los ojos. – Esa era la antigua Bella. – le sonreí. – Era la Bella depresiva. Esta nueva Bella es feliz y consciente de todo. Pero por favor, no me sofoques Edward. – entendía perfectamente su forma protectora hacia mí.

-No es eso amor… pensé que estabas… muerta… Bella, tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo has podido bloquear tu mente hacia Alice?

– Su pregunta había sido tan extraña, ¿cómo sería posible que yo bloqueara mi mente? ¿Sería yo capaz de hacer eso? – Edward sinceramente no lo sé. No sabía que podía hacer eso. – mi respuesta lo perturbó un poco. – Oye a todo esto, hoy en el cementerio tuve el valor de abrir y leer la carta… era de mi madre, me deseaba un feliz cumpleaños…

Edward me observó detenidamente. - ¿Pero? – agregó.

Lo miré. – la carta es de hace casi 7 u 8 meses atrás... Murió en un accidente, perdió el control del auto y cayó al agua… – Mi tono de voz fue casi quebradiza y me di vuelta cerrando la puerta del auto.

Edward sujetó mi brazo y me detuvo. – ¿estás bien? – asentí con mi cabeza sin mirarlo. Se puso frente a mí y me observó. – Bella, no tienes que demostrar ser fuerte, porque tú ya eres fuerte, si tienes que llorar hazlo, yo estaré ahí para prestarte mi apoyo. – era como si Edward ya me conociera de pies a cabeza. Ya sabía lo que pensaba y sentía.

-Edward yo ya no quiero llorar más. – di una pequeña sonrisa de derrota. - Para mí ya es trágico que toda la gente al mi alrededor muera, pero estoy bien, creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a eso y es algo con lo que tendré que aprender a vivir. – no sabía si debía contarle sobre Jacob y sobre todo lo que me dijo, en ese momento agradecí que él no pudiera leerme la mente, como solía hacerlo con todo el mundo.

-Bella, la muerte de tu madre no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente. – me sujetó mi rostro mirándome fijamente a los ojos, como si me tratara de convencer de ello. – No puedes culparte por ello y tener una carga encima de ti. Haz pasado por mucho, no todo el mundo es capaz de soportar lo que tu haz soportado. – me dio un abrazo. Quise explotar en ese mismo instante.

-Tú lo soportaste. –dije entre risa y llanto.

-Si es cierto, pero después de muchos años. Todos mis familiares iban falleciendo a través de los años, si no era su edad los que los mataba era una enfermedad o accidente y yo como vampiro siempre cuidaba de ellos cuando estaban en aprietos sin que se dieran cuenta de mi existencia. Para ellos, yo estaba muerto y así debía ser. Por eso entiendo tu tristeza, se lo que sientes y no por ser lo que soy me hace más fuerte, más frio o un monstruo emocionalmente. Mis sentimientos son igual a los de cualquier persona, puedo querer, amar, llorar y odiar. El ciclo de la vida es así y yo siento envidia de los mortales, porque pueden morir, en cambio yo sigo siendo y seré siempre así…joven hasta la eternidad, pero gracias a la inmortalidad, puede conocerte a ti.

Después de esa pequeña plática, besó mi frente, secó mis lágrimas y entramos a la casa y antes que pudiera decir algo, Alice ya estaba ahí sonriendo como era de costumbre y por su mirada acuciosa sabía que tenía algo entre manos. – Bella, ven a ver lo que te hicimos. – Me llevó casi volando a una de las habitaciones y cuando entramos quede asombrada. – ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece tu nuevo dormitorio? – Alice… es precioso. – Alice definitivamente tenía buen gusto en todo lo que era moda y decoración. La pieza era fantástica. Alice miró a Edward quien estaba atrás de mí de una manera casi burlona. – ¿Vez? Te dije que le gustaría. – Edward comenzó a reír y la miró sin decir nada.

Carlisle se acercó y quedó mirando la habitación. – Vaya Alice, sí que quedó bien. – Alice siempre se sentía bien cuando todo el mundo le decía que las cosas que hacia estaban excelentes. Era como si su mundo se iluminaba por arte de magia y se notaba en sus ojos. – Bien chicos, hay que dormir y Bella tiene que reponerse de este largo día. – Al parecer todo el mundo supo de la conversación que tuvimos Edward y yo afuera de la casa, porque nadie preguntó nada, no hubieron comentarios de parte de nadie, ni de Emmett, ni siquiera Alice me mencionó el como yo había bloqueado mi mente, también tuvo que haber escuchado cuando le dije a Edward que no tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho.

Apenas se fueron todos, me fui a la cama, estaba exhausta de todo, encima era un poco raro no dormir con Edward en la misma cama. Quizás él se había hartado de mí y de que yo le haya invadido su espacio… por lo que quiso separarse un poco de mí presencia. Cuando ya estaba acostada y acomodada para quedarme dormida Edward entró a la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Pasó algo? – pregunté.

– Nada, tranquila, vengo a mi dormitorio a dormir. – se estiró en la cama.

Quedé extrañada por su respuesta, ¿acaso este no era mi dormitorio para que Edward tuviera su espacio? En fin me alegraba que estuviera aquí. – pero tu dormitorio es la de arriba. – dije de nuevo extrañada.

Edward me sonrió y agregó. – el dormitorio de arriba era pequeña para los dos, por lo que le pedí a Alice que me ayudara a mover todo, ya que no estabas, pero se excedió en la decoración.

–yo pensé que… - sonreí. – nada

-¿Que pensaste?... ¿pensaste que tanto me había enojado contigo por lo de hoy que preferí que durmieras aquí? – dijo sonriendo

-No exactamente. Pensé que te habías hartado de mí y de invadir tu espacio. – Edward se echó a reír como nunca.

-¿Cómo me voy a hartar de ti, si eres todo para mí? sería un idiota si te echara de mi habitación, sobre todo porque me encanta tu aroma. – Edward se tiró a morder mi cuello. Se me erizó la piel cuando lo hizo y comencé a reír desaforadamente.

-Ya basta, basta, Edward los demás nos van a oír. – Mientras más le decía que parara, era peor porque seguía haciéndolo. – ¡No! ¡Basta!. – no dejaba de reír. Comencé a pegarle de desesperación porque yo era muy cosquillosa. Cuando al fin paró, me salieron lágrimas de tanto reírme. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mis labios, levantó su rostro y me sonrió, acarició mi cabello, pasó sus dedos por mi rostro casi rosándolo delicadamente por mis labios, mi frente, mis cejas y comenzó a bajar hacia mi cuello, mis hombros. Podía sentir como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago, y cuando menos lo esperé Edward ya había llegado a mi entrepierna, no pude contener lo que estaba sintiendo. – ¡Espera! – tomé su mano y la saqué de ahí rápidamente. Tenía taquicardia, podía sentir como mi corazón saltaba desesperadamente por salir de mi pecho desde mi garganta. Edward salió de encima mío tan rápido como le dije que se detuviera.

– ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hice daño? – Su voz era afligida y preocupada.

– No, por supuesto que no, pero los demás están aquí… nos van a oír… - sonreí.

- No…no nos escucharan, lo prometo. – me dijo seguro.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté.

– Porque la casa es grande. – me sonrió con una sonrisa intrigante.

-Uh… pues en ese caso… - me eleve y lo besé. Siguió mi ritmo y cada vez era más ardiente todo. Amaba tener a Edward encima mío, amaba cuando me besaba así, amaba cuando lo tenía dentro de mí, amaba todo en él. Una vez que me sacó mi blusa empezó a deslizar su lengua por mi pecho, nuestras respiraciones se dispararon a full, metí una de mis manos dentro de su bóxer, masajeando su miembro unos minutos, parecía alentarlo. Ambos no tuvimos problemas con la ropa, porque yo dormía con una blusa y bragas y Edward solo dormía con bóxer. Lamió mi cuello y mi lóbulo de mi oreja que tanto me excitaba, empecé a jadear cuando me sacó mis bragas y lo ayudé levantándome un poco. Besó mi ombligo y subió hasta mis labios nuevamente.

-Edward quiero que hagas algo. – susurrándole en su oído

-¿Qué pasa? – había parado.

-Muérdeme…

-¡¿Qué? No voy hacer eso…

-Hazlo, quiero que bebas de mí.

-Te dolerá Bella… no puedo

-Que lo hagas…

Vi sus colmillos asomarse, jamás había visto sus colmillos, me parecieron excitantes. Levanté mi mano hacia su boca y con mis dedos toqué sus puntiagudos colmillos. – ¿dónde quieres que te muerda?

-Donde tú quieras…

Quedó mirando que porción de mi cuerpo podía morder y al ver el lugar me sonrió. Bajó hasta mi pecho besándome y cerca de mis senos sentí sus dos colmillos clavándome, mandé un sonido de dolor pero a la vez fue muy excitante. Tener a Edward bebiendo de mi sangre lo hacía más aterrador y era algo que me gustaba. Cuando paró, pude apreciar su boca con mi sangre, me quedó mirando y me besó. Era extraño, pero esa nueva forma de hacer el amor, me excitaba por completo.

-Edward… por favor… - dije jadeando. Supo lo que deseaba, bajó su bóxer y ya lo tenía dentro de mí. Cuando entró, mandé un gemido que estimuló aún más a Edward. Empezó a moverse lentamente y comenzó a subir su velocidad gradualmente. Mientras se deslizaba en mí, le rasguñé la espalda. – Edward… más fuerte. – le susurré en su oído. Edward al escuchar eso paró.

-Con una condición… - me dijo.

-¿Cuál?

- Si te lastimo, por favor dímelo.

- Solo si prometes que seguirás…

- Prometido.

-Está bien. – Edward sujetó mis dos brazos llevándolos por encima de mi cabeza y comenzó a metérmelo más fuerte y rápido. Trate de moverme a su velocidad y cuando lo hice una cierta parte de él, que no sabía que era, tocaba mi clítoris y comencé a gemir de una manera que ni yo reconocía porque la primera vez no había pasado eso. – ¡no pares Edward, no pares! – Dios mío estaba tan excitada. – Edward… me voy a ir. – Edward a la vez estaba en las mismas que yo, comenzó a jadear como nunca y el conjunto de metérmelo más fuerte y rápido, más el complemento de lamer mi cuello y mi lóbulo, bastó para tenerme en mi máximo punto de excitación. Edward bajó una de sus manos hacia mi pierna y la tiró hacia arriba, mientras que con la otra mano seguía sujetándome mis dos manos. Edward al hacer eso lo excitó mucho más, sentí como una explosión dentro de mí, comencé a gritar y Edward con la mano que sujetaba mis manos, las soltó y me tapó la boca. – Bella, nos escucharán. – dijo riendo

-Lo siento… - dije jadeando, tomé una almohada que estaba cerca de nosotros y me la puse sobre mi cara para aguantar los gemidos que mandaba por culpa de Edward, no podía contener la excitación, estaba en tal punto que solo podía gemir de placer y traté de no gritar, de verdad que traté pero mandé un grito de orgasmo que creo que todo el mundo lo sintió. Cuando saqué la almohada de mi rostro miré a Edward y vi pequeñas plumas volando encima de nosotros. Lo miré extrañada.

-Rompí la almohada. – dijo riendo

-¿Cómo?

-La mordí… para no gemir de excitación cuando eyaculé… porque para ser sincero, tus gemidos Bella… es lo segundo que me excita, después de tu cuerpo. – comencé a reír y lo besé.

– Te amo, amor, no sabes cuánto. – salió de encima mío y se acomodó a mi lado. Me levanté para ir al baño y me puse mi ropa. Cuando volví Edward me miraba.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. – le dije sonriendo. Me acomodé en su pecho y el comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y mi rostro.

- Te amo… - y comenzó a reír.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada…

Me levanté y lo miré a sus ojos. – vamos dime.

-De lo pervertida que eres... – dijo riendo. - "más fuerte". - y rió de nuevo.

-Oye estaba excitada, que esperabas. – dije avergonzada y ruborizada.

-Lo sé… - se acercó a mí y besó mi frente. Traté de que no se diera cuenta de que estaba cansada, pero no pude aguantar mi bostezo. Me abrazó e hizo que me acomodara en su pecho nuevamente y me quede dormida antes que él, sentía como me hacía cariño en mi cabello y acariciaba amorosamente mis hombros.

Era de noche y la luz de la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor sobre los cielos, me adentré hacía el bosque y me encontré en un campo abierto, a pesar que solo podía ver los objetos por la luz, todo era hermoso y Jacob estaba ahí. Ambos nos acercamos y al estar frente a frente nos reímos sin parar.

-Te extrañe, hermosa.

-Yo también Jake.

-Hace tiempo que no me dices Jake. – me miró y me dio esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba. Nos sentamos en el prado junto a la luz de la hermosa luna y estuvimos contemplándola acostados, uno al lado del otro. Era como si flotáramos. – Bella, tengo que decirte algo. – había cierto misterio en él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo no soy normal… digamos que… yo ya no envejeceré jamás.

-¿Eres inmortal?

-La verdad, es que sí y tú silencio lo es todo para mí. Si dices de esto a alguien es posible que a ti te traten de loca y te encierren en un manicomio y que llegue a oídos sordos de personas que creen en estas cosas y me maten.

-¿Eres un vampiro?

-No. No soy un vampiro. Soy un Elfo. Es por eso que me encuentras atractivo.

-¿Yo encontrarte atractivo? ¿Estás loco? – comencé a reír, quizás así no lo notaría

-Se lo que sientes cuando estás conmigo Bella, se te nota físicamente.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre Elfo?

Me sonrió. – no quieres saber…

-Sí, sí quiero.

-Nolofinwë Culnámo. Ese es mi nombre elfo, si no lo entendiste no importa, porque no lo volveré a repetir. – comenzó a reír. – mira la luna y las estrellas, es hermoso.

Tenía razón, la noche era hermosa. – Jake. – lo quedé mirando. – ¿Porque dices que siento una atracción hacia ti?

-Por cómo me miras y actúas. Para un humano es difícil resistirse a un elfo, aunque no sepan lo que somos, no se resisten a la tentación, ya que somos las criaturas más hermosas y en ti por ejemplo tu voz, tu mirada, tu respiración, todo cambia cuando estoy cerca, que no lo quieras admitir es otra cosa. – sonrió.

-¿Y un humano puede ser como tú?

-Solo si el elfo se enamora. Ambos vivirán eternamente si el amor hacia él es puro, pero eso jamás ha pasado, solo alguien como yo puede amar a tal magnitud, el humano siempre comete errores, pero siempre hay excepciones. – me miró fijamente y de un impulso me dio un beso. A pesar de que lo hizo rápido su beso fue tan suave que ni Edward se le igualaba.

Comenzamos a besarnos sin parar, el sabor de sus labios era tan distinto a todo, se convirtió en mi obsesión y de lo tierno pasamos a lo casi agresivo. Sentía una desesperación por quitarme la ropa y de él la suya, tocaba todo en mí, estaba tan excitada, sentía como un fuego ardiendo en mi interior, sentir su respiración, su olor. De pronto sentí como flotaba otra vez, pero esta vez era distinto, podía ver todo desde el cielo, podía ver a Jacob como me satisfacía con el deseo, pero cada vez me iba alejando más y más. Sentía como ecos en el aire y todo se volvió blanco.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! Por favor, despierta ¡Bella!

Cuando desperté todos estaban prácticamente encima de mí. Carlisle me tomaba mis signos vitales y los demás estaban a mí alrededor. Estaba asustada. - ¿Qué pasó?

Carlisle solo me hacía preguntas. – Bella ¿Qué pasó? ¿Puedes sentir algo ahora? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento bien Carlisle, gracias ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Ya es de día?

-Bella, comenzaste a gritar como si alguien te estuviera matando, estabas desesperada, pensamos que Edward… cuando llegue acá, me miraste, te desmayaste y tu corazón dejó de latir. – ¿mi corazón había dejado de latir? ¿Pero qué mierda? Si estaba soñando, no recuerdo que soñé, pero sé que soñé algo. Me senté en la cama y vi a Edward en la esquina casi en shock. Quizás fue donde pensó que moriría.

Estuve a punto de transformarte, nos diste un gran susto Bella, gracias a Dios estas bien. – no sabía que pensar, ¿un paro cardiaco? Pero que mierda.

- ¿hace cuánto que pasó? –pregunté.

– A las 5 de la mañana me respondió Carlisle.

- ¿y qué hora es? – volví a preguntar. – las 7 a.m. tienes que alimentarte. Harás reposo, no saldrás a no ser que sea con uno de nosotros, si vas sola puede ser peligroso.

No quise quedarme en cama como si estuviera enferma, asique me duche y me vestí. Le pedí a Edward que me enseñara a tocar el piano, pero antes tocó una canción que me había escrito hace meses atrás y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tocarla de nuevo. Pasamos todo el día tocando piano, estaba fascinada, el tiempo no existía para ellos y cuando yo estaba compartiendo las cosas que hacían habitualmente, el tiempo tampoco existía para mí.

Edward y yo teníamos esa fascinación por la música en piano y era algo que nos complementaba, bueno… además del sexo, pero también tenía otras fascinaciones que yo ignoraba, como su obsesión por los juegos de mesa.

Los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas meses. No había vuelto a hablar con Jacob y creo que fue mejor, él confundía mis sentimientos hacia Edward.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Más hermoso, más triste**_

Una noche como cualquiera, fui al baño para hacer mis necesidades humanas y me paré sobre el espejo, estuve mirándome y comencé a sentirme rara, como agitada, ahogada, como si me faltara el aire, sentía que me asfixiaba, comencé a sudar, sentía demasiado calor, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, tenía miedo, no sabía lo que me pasaba, comencé a gritar de miedo.

-¡Car…lisle! – Fue lo único que pude decir.

Me encontraba en un lugar vacío, sólo había nubes por todas partes y todo era azul. – ¿estoy soñando? – Pregunté.

- Sí, Isabella. Querida yo soy tu madre. René. - Y yo tu padre, Bella. Charlie. – Era extraño. Jamás había soñado con algo igual, ellos no movían sus labios, los podía oír telepáticamente y sólo yo movía mis labios para hablar y comunicarme con ellos.

-Perdóname Charlie. Si no hubiera sido una imbécil, tú estarías vivo, es mi culpa por favor perdóname

-Bella, eso no importa. – Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Bella, hija, hemos estado al lado tuyo siempre, sabemos cuánto has sufrido tratando de reconstruir tu pasado, averiguando sobre nosotros antes de tú accidente y también hemos visto los feliz que has estado con esta nueva familia. – Mi madre era muy hermosa, tenía el pelo castaño claro, casi rubio y ojos azules. Se acercó a mí sonriendo y me sopló el rostro. – Bella tu padre y yo venimos a decirte algo que no es tan bueno para ti y no sabes lo difícil que es para nosotros decirte esto, porque esperaba verte adulta y con hijos, pero hija mía, mi pequeña hija. – se le quebró la voz. – Te estás muriendo. – Y comenzaron a caerle lágrimas. - Debes tomar una decisión, ya sabrás de lo que hablo y sea lo que elijas, tu padre y yo estaremos orgullosos de ti. Ahora hija debes volver. Todos están preocupados por ti. Ve. Cuando despiertes, recordaras toda tu vida y a nosotros. Esto a pesar de que es un sueño, es real. – me besó mi frente y me sonrió. Ambos comenzaron a desaparecer ante mis ojos, haciéndose transparentes.

-¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Cuando desperté Carlisle y Edward estaban a mi lado.

-Hay que llevarla a la cama. – Le dijo Carlisle a Edward. Podía ver la preocupación de Carlisle.

-Estarás bien Bella. Pronto estarás bien. – Carlisle dejó a Alice y a Rosalie para que me cuidaran. Mientras que Carlisle llamó a Edward. Comencé a llorar. Era verdad, recordaba todo.

-Shhhh. Bella todo está bien. – No me lo creí, su cara decía lo contrario.

-Bella. No llores. – Me dijo Rosalie secando mis lágrimas. Todo estará bien.

Quería saber por qué me pasaba esto, quería vivir, no quería morir. ¿Me estaría muriendo realmente como me dijo mi madre en el sueño? ¿Sería este realmente mi fin? Quería poder escuchar lo que le decía Carlisle a Edward, por lo menos leer la mente para ver lo que pasaba y ver si realmente estaba muriendo. Sujeté la mano de una de las dos, no sabía con exactitud si era la mano de Alice o la de Rosalie. Después de un rato, comencé a sentirme mejor.

Entró Carlisle y sin decirme nada me llevó a un dormitorio donde tenía todos los equipos médicos y comenzó a hacerme exámenes de todo tipo. Quería saber que era lo que me pasaba. Después de todos los exámenes y radiografías Carlisle me llevó a mi dormitorio. ¿Por qué tenía el todo eso? – estarás bien Bella. – me sonrió. Sabía que era mentira, él sabía que estaba muriendo y yo también.

Estaba en mi dormitorio, Alice y Rosalie no estaban ahí, solo Edward. Pude ver su cara de temor y a la vez de pena, pero aun así me dio una sonrisa, que para mí fue la sonrisa más forzada del mundo. Trate de cambiarle el tema, sabía que si le preguntaba sobre mí se sentiría peor.

-¿Por qué Carlisle tiene todas esas cosas en ese dormitorio?

-Desde que Alice no ve tu futuro, Carlisle quiso traer todos esos equipos, por si las dudas, él sabe que tú para mí eres importante.

-Edward… Ya puedo recordar mi pasado. – me miró con asombro.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Pero cómo?

-Después de llamar a Carlisle y de desmayarme, soñé con mis padres. Edward, mi madre es hermosa y sé que solo fue un sueño, pero ella hizo que recordara todo mi pasado. – Edward estaba casi perplejo. – En mi sueño, ellos no movían sus labios para comunicarse conmigo, lo hacían como telepáticamente y yo jamás había tenido un sueño así. – no le conté que mi madre me había dicho que estaba muriendo, no quería que se sintiera peor de lo que ya lo estaba.

-¿Podría ser como tu primer sueño hace tiempo atrás, recuerdas? – me miró extrañado.

-Sí.

-¿Será posible?

-Bueno… si existen los vampiros, todo es posible. – Le sonreí

-Espérame. Vuelvo enseguida.

Ya me sentía bien. No supe porque se había ido, pero cuando se fue mi celular comenzó a sonar, era un número extraño.

-¿Aló?

-¿Bella?

-¿Jacob?... ¿Cómo te conseguiste este número?

-Eso no importa. ¿Bella podemos vernos ahora?

-No puedo. Estoy… - No quería decirle lo que me pasaba. – Enferma.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te vaya a ver?

-No. No es necesario Jake. ¿Te quiero pedir un favor si?

-Lo que sea.

-Te quiero Jake. Gracias por apoyarme en todo, pero ahora voy a viajar, me iré a vivir a Francia. – Mentí.

-Pero Bella… yo…

-Jake, por favor. No lo hagas difícil, ¿Está bien? – colgué y apagué mi celular. No quería ver a Jacob, no ahora.

Después de un rato Edward entró.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien. – Dije sonriendo. Edward se acomodó a mi lado.

-Todos se fueron a beber algo. – Sabía a lo que se refería…sangre.

- ¿y tú? – Dije preocupada.

-Yo me alimentaré mañana.

-¿Morirías de hambre por mí?

-Moriría por ti Bella.

Me arrodille mirándolo a la cara. – ¿Edward?

-Si Bella. ¿Qué pasa?

Me acerque a él dándole un beso. Me subí en sus piernas y comencé a besarlo, Edward me sonrió y volvió a besarme. Comencé a sacarle su blusa y él la mía. Se posicionó quedando él arriba mío. Sus manos me acariciaban mi cuerpo mal herido por las caídas que he tenido últimamente, besaba mis pechos como si fuera lo más hermoso que yo tenía en mi cuerpo y lo más preciado para él, cada una de sus caricia, era más ardiente que la anterior, lamia, besaba y mordía cada uno hasta que estuvo seguro que tenía suficiente de ellos, una vez que se sació de mis pechos subió a mi lóbulo de la oreja y lo mordió delicadamente para que no me doliera, bajó a mi cuello, mientras que con sus manos sujetaba mi espalda, volvió a mis labios y sus besos eran fogosos. Sentía que recorría sus manos hacia mi parte intima, yo estaba totalmente mojada, sentí como entraba con sus dedos, mis gemidos le daba placer por lo que lo excitaba más. Me giró y quede encima de él, comencé a besar sus labios y su cuello, comencé a bajar por su pecho hasta su ombligo y después volví nuevamente a su pecho, pero lamiéndolo.

-Bella... – clavó sus ojos en los míos esperando el siguiente paso, como si me lo estuviera suplicando, no era necesario leerle la mente, sabía lo que quería, así que bajé y comencé a hacerle sexo oral, lo enloquecí con mis labios y mi lengua, comenzó a retorcerse y la pobre almohada y sabanas pagaban el precio. – mierda, Bella… - gimió. No quise parar y creo que él tampoco quería que parara. – Bella vas a matarme… - levanté mi cabeza un poco asustada. Se inclinó hacia mí y me giró tirándome a la cama, se puso encima mío. – Mi turno. – dijo jadeando y con una sonrisa picarona.

¿Su turno? Mierda, antes que pudiera reusarme, él ya iba bajando por mi estómago y mordió con sus colmillos el lado lateral de mí vientre, bebió mi sangre y después de saciarse, bajó hasta mi clítoris. – Cresta, Edward porque me haces esto… – dije gimiendo. Comencé a retorcerme de placer, puso sus manos en cada uno de mis muslos, apretándolos y aflojándolos cada vez que lamia.

-Edward… - gemí. Estaba sudando más de la cuenta y mi respiración era más agitada que antes, comencé a estremecerme con los espasmo de un orgasmo que se me aproximaba, tomé su cabello y lo apretaba lo más fuerte que podía, mandé un grito que salió desde lo más profundo de mi alma, mis pies estaban apretados y mi espalda arqueada, subió hasta mis labios y pude sentir mi sabor su boca, excitándonos aún más, lo rodee con mis brazos y puso su miembro en el mío. - me matarás Bella… – me susurró, mientras yo sentía como se movía. Ambos comenzamos a mandar pequeños gritos de placer y cuando llegamos a la culminación de deseo y amor, descansó sobre mí, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura abrazándome. Me sentía plena. – Siento lo que pasó.

-no tienes que sentirte mal, no es tu culpa. - me sonrió y besó mi frente. – Tú eres mi Bella y gracias por aceptarme por como soy. Por esa razón te he amado. - No quise ser cursi, pero mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-¿Bella que pasa? ¿Te lastimé? – Edward se levantó a verme.

–No, estoy bien.

-¿Entonces porque lloras? – quedé callada. Me daba vergüenza decirle.

–Porque me siento bien, contigo todo es diferente. Te amo tanto que llego a llorar, sé que es tonto… - me interrumpió

-No es tonto amor. Es hermoso. Me encantas como eres. Si yo pudiera llorar lo aria, pero te daría asco.

-¿Asco? ¿Por qué asco? – dije sorprendida

-Porque cuando alguien como yo llora, las lágrimas son de sangre.

Comencé a reír un poco emocionada. - ¿es enserio? – reí de nuevo.

-Am, no me rio sólo de ti, es que no sé si se puede reír y morir de felicidad. – dije riendo y Edward también lo hizo conmigo.

-Te amo Isabella, eres mi todo. Eres mi mundo. Moriría y mataría por ti. No sé si lo sabes, pero cuando un vampiro ama, pasa toda su vida con esa persona y si esa persona muere, el vampiro muere, porque no es capaz de amar a nadie más. Y Bella, yo te quiero preguntar algo… ¿quieres pasar la eternidad conmigo?

-Pero creí que Carlisle solo lo hacía cuando la gente estaba a punto de morir para darle otra oportunidad.

-Exacto… Bella… tu corazón está fallando, amor. Carlisle me lo dijo todo y no fue necesario que me lo dijera todo porque leí su mente antes. Verás cuando Alice deja de ver el futuro de una persona, es porque esa persona morirá, no sabes lo duro que es para mí decirte esto y verte así como estás ahora.

-Y si sabias eso de Alice, ¿porque me preguntaste si yo había bloqueado mi mente?

-Porque como yo no puedo leer tu mente, pensé que era lo mismo para Alice. Pero me equivoqué. Bella, debes tomar una decisión. – puso una de sus manos en mi rostro y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. - Si quieres ser inmortal como nosotros y estar conmigo siempre o ser una mortal y cumplir con tu ciclo de la vida y juntarte con tus padres en el cielo. Sea lo que decidas todos te apoyaremos, sobre todo yo. Pero la decisión es tuya. – Se levantó de la cama y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Edward… ¿recuerdas el sueño que tuve con mis padres?

- Sí.

-No te conté todo el sueño. – me miró extrañado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sabía que moriría, me lo dijeron mis padres y también me dijeron que tenía que tomar una decisión y no entendía de lo que hablaba, hasta cuando tú me planteaste si era ser mortal o inmortal. - me miró asombrado

-¡Que! ¡Y porque no me dijiste Bella! ¿Por qué?

-Porque se cómo estabas de preocupado, no era necesario leer tu mente y quise que pensaras en otra cosa que no fuera mi muerte.

-¿Ósea que me hiciste el amor, para olvidarme que morirías? ¿Pero en qué piensas Bella? – se enojó por lo que le dije, se levantó, se vistió y se fue del dormitorio. Agarré una de las sabanas para seguirlo pero cuando llegue a la puerta, pude escucharlo sollozar y no quise salir.

Debía tomar una decisión, la misma decisión que me dijo mi madre en el sueño, todo mi sueño era real. Solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué después de una noche maravillosa, me dice esto? Tenía dos opciones inmortal o mortal.

Ahora que recordaba todo mi pasado, no sabía que elegir, si no hubiera recordado nada hubiera elegido la inmortalidad a ojos cerrados, pero extrañaba a mis padres, deseaba tanto estar con ellos que incluso trate de suicidarme. ¿Cómo podré vivir toda mi vida ahora con eso, si es que elegía la inmortalidad? ¿Pero cómo aria sufrir a la persona que he amado por mucho tiempo, que ha sido mi consuelo, mi amigo, mi amor? Si yo moría, Edward lo aria también, era cosa de tiempo para los dos y no quería eso para él.

No dormí en toda esa noche pensando en la decisión que tomaría, me levanté y fui donde estaban todos. Ya tenía mi decisión.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Love / Death **_

Me levanté ojerosa donde casi no dormir, me vestí y fui donde estaba el resto para escuchar mi decisión. Estaban todos y por como lucían, creo que no fui la única que no durmió. Cuando entré todos me miraron, esperando una respuesta.

-Lo siento… No puedo. – esa fue mi respuesta. Todos me miraron entre ellos y se lamentaron de lo que había dicho. Edward me miró y no supo que decir, al escuchar mi respuesta su mundo se derrumbó y yo lo lamenté. No me dijo nada… solo miró el suelo y se arrodilló cubriéndose la cara, Carlisle lo observó y se le quebró el corazón al ver a Edward así. – Perdónenme. – di media vuelta y me fui a la habitación a ordenar mis cosas para irme de la casa. Pude sentir por primera vez a Edward llorar, tenía un desgarro en su voz, me dolió el alma, pero creo que era lo correcto a pesar de que él era mi todo. Desde que recordé mi pasado, sentí realmente mi sufrimiento, el sufrimiento que durante tanto tiempo no sentía, ese sufrimiento que mata.

Una vez que ordené mi maleta, la puse en mi auto y me fui de la casa, vi a René, Alice y a Rosalie mirándome por la ventana. Manejé sin rumbo como la última vez que recuerdo, no sabía dónde ir, pero creo que mi antigua casa era lo ideal asique me dirigí hacia allá. Estuve una hora más menos manejando y mientras lo hacía no dejaba de llorar, era tanta mi pena que no vi que me pasé a la otra línea de la calle en dirección contraria… donde casi un camión de carga me arrolla, solo sentí el sonido de la bocina y al percatarme de que el camión se dirigía hacia mí, giré el manubrio tan rápido como pude. Frené al seco el auto, mi adrenalina estaba por las nubes, cuando me vi en el espejo, tenía mis ojos completamente rojos, como nunca, me sequé las lágrimas pero seguía llorando.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, di un suspiro y entré a dejar mis maletas y subí a mi habitación. Me sentía sola, había silencio por todas partes, estaba ahí solo para esperar mi muerte. La casa estaba helada y el ambiente era frio como la muerte misma. Pasaron horas y yo seguía sin hacer nada, solo estaba ahí, sin ninguna compañía. Quería saber que estaba pasando en la casa de los Cullen, quería saber que pasaba con Edward. Comencé a cuestionarme… ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto a la persona que amaba con todo mi corazón? ¿Si Edward me amaba tanto como yo a él, porque no me detuvo y me hizo cambiar de opinión? Después de un rato me acordé que él me había dicho que fuera cual fuera mi decisión él la respetaría y lo hizo. Me paré del sillón y comencé a ver las fotos de mi padre, fui a mi habitación y encontré una caja de zapatos donde tenía cosas de mi madre y entre ellas una fotografía suya, era igual como en mi sueño, hermosa. Me acordé de todas las veces que estuve con Edward y lo feliz que era estando con él, las veces que estuvo conmigo apoyándome en todo, cuando me traía mi tonto desayuno a la cama ya que para él era la comida más importante del día, cuando estuvimos en el bosque viendo el lago en plena atardecer, la vez que perdí mi virginidad con él y después las 2 maravillosas veces que hicimos el amor. Cada vez que le decía "Te amo" era enserio y yo ahora lo estaba matando.

Después me acordé de una frase que me dijo mi mamá en mi sueño "sea lo que elijas, tu padre y yo estaremos orgullosos de ti", podía elegir entre la mortalidad o inmortalidad y ellos me apoyarían. Mi madre siempre me apoyaba en todo, ¿Por qué ahora tendría que ser distinto? si yo fuera un vampiro igual podría morir e igual me juntaría con ellos en un futuro lejano.

Comencé a extrañar a Edward y a mi familia adoptiva, René, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y sobre todo a Alice con su espontaneidad y alegría. Ya era tarde, pero eso no me detuvo para ir en busca de mi amor. Salí corriendo de la casa con una sonrisa prácticamente de oreja a oreja, me subí al auto y manejé rumbo a casa de los Cullen, mi verdadera casa. Al llegar Carlisle me abrió la puerta.

-Bella, pasa… ¿Qué pasó?

-Carlisle… necesito hablar con Edward, es urgente.

-Está en su habitación con Emmett y Jasper. Ellos dos trataron de controlarlo.

-¿Controlarlo? – dije media rara.

-Cuando te fuiste, Edward se había ido. Quería morir Bella. Emmett y Jasper lo siguieron y lo trajeron aquí de nuevo.

Quedé anonadada. - Carlisle necesito urgente hablar con él.

-Ve, Bella, ya sabes dónde está.

Fui corriendo a su habitación y entré de un portazo. – Edward… – vi la cara de Edward lleno de sangre por sus lágrimas, Jasper y Emmett a su lado consolándolo. Fue como si me hubieran leído la mente cuando se levantaron y se fueron. Edward se levantó del suelo y me miró con esos ojos celestes que tanto amaba.

-Bella… ¿Qué pasa? – me dijo llorando. Cerré la puerta y fui hacia él dándole un beso.

-Perdóname, Edward, perdóname. Estoy aquí. – lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude, no me importó su sangre. – regresé para quedarme amor, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir.

-¿Regresaste…para quedarte? – me dijo casi sin aliento.

- Sí, mi amor, perdóname. – Edward me abrazó y siguió llorando en mis brazos.

-Mi amor… - me dijo sollozando.

-Perdóname, no sabía lo que hacía. – comencé a llorar sobre su pecho. – estoy aquí por ti. – me soltó y posó sus manos ensangrentadas en mi rostro, me dibujó una gran sonrisa y me besó con sus labios que también estaban ensangrentados.

-Te amo, Bella. Siempre te amaré y solo a ti.

Le di una gran sonrisa. – Hay que decirles a todos sobre mi nueva decisión. – besó mi frente y me agarró de la mano. Íbamos a camino a la puerta a contarles a todos y yo iba a pedirles disculpas por la preocupación que había causado… fue cuando sentí un gran peso sobre mi pecho. Me asfixiaba, trataba de respirar, pero el aire me quemaba, caí hacía atrás, Edward me sujetó y comenzó a gritar el nombre de Carlisle. Sentí que ahora si era mi final. No sentí nada más. Todo era oscuro.

Carlisle entró a la habitación y no fue el único que entró… todos estaban ahí.

-Su corazón, no responde Edward. – comenzó a hacerle respiración cardiopulmonar

-Transfórmala.

-No puedo, ella no quería…

-Vino a mí para decirme que sí, que se había arrepentido.

- A esta altura no creo que…

Edward empujó a Carlisle de manera desesperada y se abalanzó sobre mí, tomando mi brazo, le dio un mordisco y después mordió el suyo poniéndome su sangre en mi boca. – traga, por favor, Bella, traga.

-Edward… - todos estaban ahí observando si ocurría un milagro.

Sentí el sabor a sangre en mi boca, sentía el veneno y la sangre recorrer mis venas y arterias por todo mi cuerpo, cada célula de mi cuerpo ahora tenía veneno, mi corazón no latía, pero aun así seguía sintiendo el efecto del veneno en mí. Podía sentirme cada vez mejor y con mucha fuerza.

-¿Habrá funcionado?

-No lo sé, Edward, es de esperar que sí.

Habrá pasado unos minutos cuando comencé a moverme un poco. Abrí mis ojos y vi la sonrisa de Edward y se la devolví también con otra sonrisa.

-Bienvenida.


End file.
